A Student Named Lime
by Heroroar
Summary: Just as planned, Gohan is gonna attend high school in Satan City, except he recognizes a face in the crowd. It's Lime! The adorable young girl he saved all those years ago. The same young girl who knows that Gohan has super powers. A Gohan X Lime fanfic that I decided to write after reading a bunch of other Lime fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**A Student Named Lime**

 **Authors note:**

 **So this is an AU where Lime is attending Gohan's highschool and Lime and Gohan get together. Which isn't very popular because Lime is a filler character, but that just means I get to play around with her character. :) I'll try my best to finish it, but I have school and other responsibilities so I can only work on this in my free time. This'll be a Gohan x Lime fanfic, of course Videl will be in the story, but she'll be taking a more platonic role in Gohan's life.**

 **Disclaimer(do people still do this?): I don't own dbz, although I'd love to**

Chapter 1

"Hello, my young . . . scholars . . . We have a new student with us today. Unlike you punks, he can actually read . . . . That's yer cue son."

Gohan nervously chuckled and walked in scratching his head. "G-good morning. My name is Son Gohan, it's nice to meet you all."

" had perfect scores on all of his entrance exams. You all could learn a thing or two from him."

The entire class started laughing at this notion. Seeing this, got real mad and began scolding the class.

"Quiet down! I mean that! You're all embarrassments to the public school system!"

After a few moments of deep breathing, calmed down and told Gohan to find a seat anywhere.

Erasa stood up and said, "Over here! There's a seat right by here."

She pointed to the seat next to her and Gohan grinned, saying, "Oh, t-thanks."

Gohan proceeded to sit down next to Erasa and thanked her for offering the seat.

"No problem cutie. By the way, I'm Erasa, with an E. That's Sharpner, he acts like a jerk but he's a real softie once you get to know him."

Sharpner disapproving of Erasa's introduction muttered a few swears before waving hi at Gohan.

"Hey, Geeko."

"That's Lime, she's known for spitting venom at people, but once you get to know her she's a real romantic."

"Ah! Erasa! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Teehee, oops sorry about that," Erasa said before turning back to Gohan, "but you'll never guess who this is!"

Before Gohan could even answer, Erasa quickly spouted, "That's Videl Satan, superheroine extraordinaire."

"Oh wow, you're the daughter of ? It must be really cool to be the daughter of such a famous celebrity!"

Videl remained silent and continued giving Gohan the stink eye, as if she were contemplating something.

"Yea, it's pretty great being the friend of a daughter of a celebrity too, y'know."

Gohan nodded before moving his eyes back on Lime. For some reason, she seemed oddly familiar. Lime was also looking back at him with a raised eyebrow. She also found Gohan to be oddly familiar.

"Hey, have we met before?" Lime asked.

"I-I think so, but I can't seem to remember where," Gohan answered.

"Oh my, you two have met before? How odd, Lime only moved here a year ago. She's from Chazke village. Where would you two have met?" Erasa asked.

Suddenly it clicked in Gohan's head. Chazke village? Isn't that where that shelter was during the Cell Games? Yea, there was _a girl named Lime_ there and her grandpa .

"Oh, I'm not sure. It's just a feeling I guess," Gohan said.

Lime continued staring at Gohan, muttering under her breath, "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan . . . "

Suddenly Lime remembered that she met a Gohan before. Right before the Cell Games, she met a boy named Gohan. He was ridiculously powerful, even more powerful than her Grandpa, he saved her from drowning and then he saved her from . The only problem was that this Gohan had black hair and black eyes while the Gohan she knew had blonde hair and green eyes.

Lime decided to forget it. There was no way they could be the same person. This Gohan didn't have any kind of powers while the Gohan she knew was a superhuman. She turned back to the blackboard and continued copying down notes. Gohan was incredibly nervous, if Lime ever realized who he really was, then she might accidentally reveal his secrets. That was one of the few rules his mother had set out for him, to not reveal his strength and heritage.

Gohan had no choice but to look forward and copy down notes, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Class felt sluggish and Gohan kept looking back at the clock, waiting for lunch. He needed to talk to Lime.

Suddenly Videl looked at Gohan, "Hey, I saw you earlier today. In front of the bank, right after the Golden Fighter showed up."

"Oh, y-yea, you did."

"How odd, the description of the Golden Fighter's clothes matches your clothes: a black vest, a white button up and red pants."

"Hehehe, I guess we dress similar."

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Erasa commented.

Lime suddenly sat up and looked at Gohan with a toothy grin on her face. Gohan noticed this and his face blanched. Lime winked at him and turned back to the front. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and continued copying down notes, trying his best to look like a normal student.

The time passed by and soon it was lunchtime. Erasa invited Gohan to go eat lunch with her and her friends. Gohan gladly accepted and followed them to the outdoor area. They found the big tree with shade they usually gathered around and took a seat on the grass. They each brought their own lunches which they began to eat.

Gohan had three large boxes of fried rice that he began to devour. Lime had a normal bento with rice, cabbage and pieces of roasted duck. Sharpner had a lunch packed with protein including grilled chickens and a protein shake. Erasa's lunch was much milder and consisted of sandwiches that she made that morning. Videl's lunch was similar to Sharpner's except it was more balanced and had rice and vegetables.

Videl was glaring at Gohan, realizing that something was off about him. Him being in front of the bank when the Golden Fighter was there could be chalked up to coincidence, but him wearing the same clothes as him too? Now that was fishy.

"Hey, Cutie, where're you from?" Erasa asked.

"Huh? O-oh, uhh, I'm from the 439 East District."

"The 439 East District?! That's more than 1000 kilometers away! How on earth do you get to school every day?"

"Oh uh, I commute to school."

"Commute? You drive to school? Even if you drove it would still be more than a six hour drive!"

Gohan chuckled and sputtered out a response, "Well, that's uh . . . j-just how dedicated I am . . . to my education."

Lime looked at Gohan and winked, "Yea, you must get up way before the sun rises huh?

Gohan chuckled and said, "Y-yea, it's like I said, dedicated to my education."

Videl gave Gohan an odd glance before focusing back on her lunch.

Lunch came and went with a sneeze, but before lunch ended, Gohan grabbed Lime and took her to the back of the school.

"Oh my, Gohan, back to your pervert ways? I knew perverts never changed."

"Huh?! No! You've got it all wrong. I was just trying to save you back then, if I didn't, you would've drowned!"

"Hehe, of course I know that, I'm just trying to tease you, Fighter."

"Ah! So you knew. Figures. Well, about that, can you promise not to tell anyone about it?"

"Don't tell anyone?"

"Yea, I don't want anyone finding out about my strength. If people found out about how strong I am, reporters would come looking for my family and that's the last thing I want to happen."

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. No problem! I'll keep your secret. On one condition.

"One condition?"

"Yea, don't worry about it, I still haven't thought about what I want from you yet."

"I-is that so . . ."

The feeling of having such a venomous person maneuver their way around him was uncomfortable, least to say.

"Alright, we should probably get back to class. Lunch is over and class will start in a minute."

"A minute?! We gotta boogie, now!."

Lime and Gohan rushed back to class, making it back just as the late bell rang. They rushed back to their seats and got a few odd glances from Erasa, Videl and Sharpner.

"Did you figure out where you've met before?" Erasa asked.

Lime nodded and said, "Yea, Chazke Village isn't that far from the 439 East District, we met before when we were kids."

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense. How cute, you two met as kids and now you two are in the same high school. It's just like the beginning of a cheesy romance movie," Erasa said.

Lime blushed and told Erasa to shut up or else she'd reveal some unsavory facts about her.

Erasa bit her lip and kept her silence, well aware of the destruction this girl's tongue was capable of.

Sharpner got a bit irritated and said, "Forget the geek, hey Lime, how about we go on a date sometime. Just you and me."

Lime scoffed at Sharpner and said bluntly, "Sorry Sharpner, I've told you this before, I only like strong guys."

"What do you mean? I'm plenty strong, can't you see these bulging muscles?" Sharpner said while flexing his bicep.

"Muscles don't mean much if they can't be used in a fight y'know," Lime replied.

Sharpner said, "These muscles are plenty strong in a fight and they're good for more than just that, if you catch my drift."

"That's the real joke Sharpner," Videl said coldly, "The only things those muscles are good for is posting pictures on instagram."

"You know it," Sharpner said with a smirk.

"Excuse me! We are in the middle of class, would you please quiet down, there are other people here who want to actually learn!"

A unanimous chuckle started to form.

"Learn, right, what a joke."

"I'm just here for the sumo club. I couldn't care about learning."

"Man, I'm just here cause I heard there were hot chicks in this school."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled. She pointed at Gohan, "You! Read the example paragraph on page 43."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Gohan stood up and proceeded to start reading, " is the world martial arts champion. He saved the world from Cell in the Cell Games seven years ago . . . ."

Soon it was time for gym class. They were playing baseball today. The two team captains were Videl and Sharpner.

"Hey, geek, you ever play baseball before?" Sharpner asked.

"Uh, I've read about it before."

"Oh . . wonderful . . he's all yours Videl."

"Thanks," Videl said sarcastically.

Videl looked at Gohan with a skepticism. Lime suddenly chimed in, "Hey Videl, Gohan's not that athletic, I don't think you should put him anywhere important."

"Is that so . . . alright, you can have left field."

Gohan nodded and ran off to the left side of the field with a baseball mitt on. The game went on with few balls going past the diamond, and if they did, it was all on the right side of the field.

Finally, it came time for Gohan to bat. Sharpner gave Gohan a cold glare. For some reason Gohan ticked him off, it might be all the attention he was getting, or maybe it was his perfect test scores, but either way, Sharpner wanted to embarrass Gohan somehow. He gave Gohan, who was standing in the left batter's side with a right handed grip, a quick glance and decided that he didn't need to do anything to embarrass him, it was just waiting to happen.

Sharpner pitched the ball at full speed, but Gohan, in a moment of carelessness hit the ball with just a _little_ too much strength. The ball went flying out of the field and in fact, the bat had snapped in two.

Sharpner gawked at Gohan. In fact, everyone did. Isn't he supposed to be some weak nerd? Was the thought running through everyone's head, except for Lime, who just face palmed.

Gohan stared at the ball that flew out of the field and started to panic. Oh no! I put too much strength into that hit, I need to think of something quick. Uhh. . . umm . . .

"Gohan! Are you okay? That bat must've cracked when Videl used it earlier." Lime yelled out.

Videl looked at Lime, processing what she just heard. Oh, t-that makes sense. I guess. . . Wait does it?

Sharpner looked at Gohan who was meekly scratching his head in typical son family fashion. There's no way a geek like him could be some crazy strong superhero, that kind of stuff only happens in movies and comics.

Gohan said, "Yea, that's why, Videl, just cracked the bat for me."

Gohan ran a full lap around the diamond, scoring a point for Videl's team. When he got back to the home plate, he went over to Lime and thanked her for the save.

"Hehe, no problem," she said with a wink.

With that, it became Lime's turn to step up to the bat. She gave Sharpner a grin and said, "What's up Sharpner, let's see you put those muscles to good use. Give me your best shot."

Sharpner's expression darkened, "What was that? Give you my best shot? Who do you think you are? Yamcha?"

Lime just grinned and said, "What's wrong, little ol' me scaring the big strong Sharpner?"

"Why you!"

Sharpner coiled back and threw the hardest pitch he could. It's a shame Lime was a skilled martial artist like her grandpa, that was actually a really good pitch. Yamcha would've approved.

 **CRACK!**

The ball flew into the stands and actually dented a seat. Everyone gawked for the second time that day. Even Gohan was really surprised. Lime grinned and held up a peace sign. After a moment, she dropped the bat and started running a lap around the diamond. A home run, real easy.

Gym class ended soon after that and Lime soon became the talk of school. Gohan's surprising hit was quickly forgotten. As they were shuffling back into the classroom, Lime elbowed Gohan in the ribs and said, "You owe me one."

Videl gave Lime an odd look, "Lime, since when were you so strong?"

"Oh, uhh, I'm not that strong, I just practice a little martial arts, and I got lucky back there."

"Yea . . lucky."

Videl was deep in thought as she looked at Lime and Gohan. Although Lime claimed that Videl had cracked the bat, it still didn't make sense to Videl, after all, that wouldn't explain how the ball flew out of the field.

Erasa ran over and grabbed Lime by the arm. "Hey, Lime, why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Oh, well, compared to The Videl Satan, I'm not much at all."

"That's makes sense, after all, Videl goes out fighting criminals everyday. She's the strongest in the school!" Erasa said.

School ended quickly with Lime gaining quite a bit of notoriety. She had always been less popular than Erasa or Videl for a few reasons. Erasa was a naturally bubbly and flirtatious person, so it made sense for her to be popular among the boys. Videl, was the daughter of and was a real looker too; her fiery personality was a hit among the boys. Lime on the other hand had always seemed more mischievous and she always had a mischievous grin on her face as if she were ready to stir up trouble.

Lime gained an air of mystery to her classmates. She had never displayed her strength before, and after seeing her smash a homerun, lots of her classmates were questioning much of what they knew about her. They also made a mental note to never mess with Lime. Not only would she scheme you to death, she could also beat you to death, which was a terrifying thought.

Her homerun only ostracized her further from the rest of her classmates. She was really lucky then, to have Erasa, Videl, Sharpner and Gohan as friends, otherwise it would be certain that she would be friendless.

As Gohan was preparing the go home, Sharpner approached Gohan and said, "Hey Gohan, you gonna join any clubs? I think you'd fit right in the boxing club. I may not have the best grades but I'm not dumb, you have to be pretty strong to hit a ball that hard and the the whole Videl cracking the bat doesn't really make sense to me."

Yikes, was Sharpner about to figure out he's the Golden Fighter?

"Uhh, well I have a long commute remember? I don't have time for a club."

Erasa chimed in , "Yea, don't you remember Sharpner?, hey Gohan, do you mind giving me a lift on your way home?"

"Oh uh, well, actually, my car's a one seater, sorry about that."

Videl gave Gohan the fifteenth odd glance that day. Everything about Gohan wasn't adding up. He just seemed so suspicious.

"Hey Erasa, I'll give you a lift home, don't worry about it," Sharpner said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan, come with me," Lime said.

"Huh, sure," Gohan replied.

"Oh! Before you leave, Gohan, what's your phone number?"

"Huh? Oh, it's 153-291-131."

"Got it, thanks."

Gohan and Lime managed to break off from the group and began walking home.

"Lime! I've been in love with you since last year! Will you go on a date with me?"

The loud voice was from the star of the soccer team, Amarillo Tarjeta. He had approached Lime and handed her a rose.

Lime was stunned for a few moments. She had never had someone confess to her before, and especially not in such a brazen manner. She felt her face flush red and she was forced to take a couple deep breaths as she collected her thoughts. Her heart was beating erratically and she was super nervous.

"I'm really sorry Amarillo, you're a nice guy but I don't have the time to start a relationship. I work a part time job, and there's just no time for me to be dating."

"Oh. . . I see. That's . . . a shame," Amarillo turned around and walked away with a gloomy aura around him. After he walked a few meters away, he turned back and looked back at Lime before sighing and straightening out his back. He pushed his hair back and walked away.

Gohan looked at Lime and exclaimed, "Wow Lime! A confession, how exciting, is this sort of thing common in high school?"

"Not really, actually, this is the first time this has happened to me."

"Oh, really? I find that a bit hard to believe."

"W-what?" Lime's face began to heat up.

"Eh?! Oh! No, I didn't mean it like- it's just that you're really pretty, I thought you'd have more secret admirers."

Lime's mind began running at the speed of light. Thoughts kept flying through her head. She just had Amarillo confess to her and now Gohan was saying that she was really pretty? There's no way Gohan could have a crush on me could he? There's no way, he's such an innocent and sweet guy, but it has been 7 years since I last saw him, maybe he's changed? Agh! It's probably nothing . . . right?

Lime calmed down and with a smirk, gave a snarky reply, "I never expected you to be such a smooth talker, I bet the innocent puppy act gets all the girls."

"No! I really meant it. Well, like . . . forget it, pretend I didn't say anything will you?"

"Sure Casanova. Anyways, I finally thought of my condition. You know, for keeping your secret."

"Oh! What is it?"

"Fly me back to Chazke village on the weekends will you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I've been living in the city for a year now, and I rarely get to go back home, a train ride back to Chazke village would cost too much, especially since I'm saving up for college too."

"Oh that's right, you live in Satan city, where do you live?"

"I rent an apartment near the Pirozhki street station. You're free to crash there anytime. Well, considering how fast you can fly it's not like you'd really need to."

"Well, thanks for the offer, it means a lot to me."

"Heh, don't mention it, anyways, I have to go now, or else I'm gonna be late for my job."

"Your job?"

"Yea, hehe, don't tell anyone but I work as a waitress at XiYouJi."

"XiYouJi? The high class Chinese restaurant?"

She chuckled and opened up her backpack to reveal a red qipao. "That's my uniform," Lime said, "It's kind of tight but at least it makes me look cute."

"Ooooh, I'd love to visit you at work sometime."

"Hehe, if you ever come, I'm expecting a BIG tip."

"You got it, I'm pretty sure my mom would love to come too. She loves Chinese culture."

"Alright, I have to go now, have a safe trip home!"

Gohan and Lime split ways and Gohan began going home. On his way to the outskirts of the city, he felt a strong ki following him home. He immediately recognized it as Videl's. Hmm, that's weird, why would Videl be here, this far away from the school? Could it be that she's following me? Aww man, is she suspicious of me or something? I haven't even done that much today! Besides, Lime covered for me at the baseball game.

"Aw man, is she on to me?" Gohan thought to himself. He turned a corner and leaped a tall building in a single bound. As Videl turned the corner, she gawked at Gohan's disappearance.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

Gohan looked down at Videl from the roof of the building and sighed. "Highschool might be a lot more complicated than I thought. Maybe Bulma can help me."

He promptly turned towards the setting sun and took off for West City.

Lime arrived at the XiYouJi and moved into the backroom to get changed into her qipao. The only reason why Lime got a job at such a nice restaurant was because the owner was friends with . It also helped that when Lime wore her red qipao, she drew tons of attention to herself. She was very pretty but when she was in school, it didn't show through, especially compared to Videl and Erasa.

Lime walked around serving dishes and providing people with polite banter. Her hair was tied up in a bun and had a elaborate hairpin in it. Despite her prickly and snarky personality, she was a good waitress and did her job without any problems.

After finishing her shift, she went back home to finish her homework and study. She usually spent her nights, talking to Erasa on the phone as she did her homework and since Erasa was a mass gossiper, Lime always had the juiciest secrets on everyone.

Lime woke up the next morning and she was hit with a flood of Great Saiyaman news.

"Have you heard about that new superhero going around?"

"Yea, I heard he's super strong and can fly."

Lime's eyes widened and she thought to herself, a superhero? It's gotta be Gohan. That super cool, I can tell people that I'm friends with a superhero!

She pulled up the news on her phone and was promptly disappointed by what she saw.

She put her head in her hands and sighed. "It's fine if you want to be a superhero, but at least have a cool costume. Ugh."

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it. Drop a review if you did, I really like seeing what people have to say about my writing. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I just wanted to mention before this chapter begins that I really appreciate the reviews and it helps me get to work on this chapter. Also, in the previous chapter, there were a lot of blanks because apparently whenever I wrote mr. -insert name- it would show up as a blank.**

 **So for reference, the first teacher we met was mr. scissors, the teacher who yelled at gohan to read was mrs. Hamilton and Gohan saved Lime from mr. Borbonne when she was a young girl.**

Chapter 2

Lime walked into class with a disgruntled expression. She looked at Gohan's seat and saw that he wasn't here yet. Lime dropped her bag off at her seat and went up to the roof. She figured that if Gohan was flying around, he would have to land on the roof when arriving at school. As she waited for Gohan on the roof, she pulled out her phone and began looking up more of the Saiyaman news.

There weren't many pictures of the Great Saiyaman, but from what she did see, the costume was a glaringly bright green dress tied with a belt on a black jumpsuit and fitted with a red cape. She also groaned when she realized that Gohan was wearing a big bug head helmet.

Just as she opened up another news article, The Great Saiyaman landed on the roof of the school. Just as Gohan was about to click his watch and switch back into his school clothes, Gohan heard someone loudly clearing their throat.

"Ahem!"

"Eh? Lime?"

"You know, Mr. Great Saiyaman, I think a better name for you would be The Great Lime Popsicle."

Gohan was taken aback but he quickly regained his composure and used his fake Saiyaman voice to say, "I appreciate the suggestion, kind citizen! I apologize but the Great Saiyaman must leave now."

"Leaving so soon? Is that any way to treat a girl when she's been waiting for you this entire time? Besides, The Great Saiyaman has to attend class."

"Attend class? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Jeez Gohan, you can drop the act, also, when was the last time you watched a superhero movie? Your costume, name and fake voice are super lame."

"Superhero movie?"

"Yea, like any of the Marxel movies or the Gray Ghost movies?"

"I haven't seen any of them."

"Really? How are you going to go around playing superhero but have never seen a superhero movie?"

"I -I uhhhhhh."

"Fine, before you take me back to Chazke Village on Friday, let's go see the newest Marxel movie, Dependers: Infinity Crusades"

"A movie?"

"What are you busy or something?," Lime asked.

"No, not busy at all! It's just that I've never been to movie theater before."

Lime laughed and said, "Really? Then we definitely have to go!"

"Erm, I think I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Oh it'll be fine, just tell her it's part of your superhero training!"

"I see, in that case, I'll definitely come."

"Great! I've been meaning to see that movie too. I just haven't had to chance. This is perfect! Anyways, let's go to class. And take that ridiculous costume off!"

"Oh right."

Gohan clicked his watch and took off the costume. He began to follow Lime down the stairs back to class when it dawned upon him that Lime had already figured out the secret identity of the Great Saiyaman. Gohan stared off towards the sky in defeat. He had only started running around as the Great Saiyaman earlier that morning, and yet his secret identity had already been discovered.

Then again, this was Lime we're talking about here. She would never reveal any of his secrets. Despite how slippery she was, she was trustworthy. With this affirmation, Gohan relaxed and ran to class.

Gohan got to class just in time and slid into his seat. Erasa greeted Gohan and asked, "Wow, you actually got here on time? That's insane, you just drove over a thousand kilometers!"

"Hehe, like I said, I'm really dedicated to my education."

Erasa sighed and gave him a look of disbelief. Even she wasn't buying his shtick. Unfortunately, he didn't seem like he was lying about living in the District 439 and Erasa couldn't figure out for the life of her how Gohan could get to school on time.

Videl arrived a few minutes after class started.

"Sorry, I'm late sir. I was in the sewers fighting off a gang called the Mutants. I was forced to fight their leader in a mudpit."

She was covered in mud and other brown stuff and her hair was all messed up.

"It's fine Ms. Satan, I see you're a bit tardirty."

The entire class went silent in a heartbeat. You could hear a pin drop in that classroom as everyone stared at and wondered, how far would this man's shitty jokes go?

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You STINK!"

"GET OUT!"

"QUIET DOWN! I clearly have the superior sense of humor," said, "Videl, seriously though, you should go to the locker room and take a shower."

"Right, okay sure."

Gohan looked at Videl with concern. Everyone could read his face like a book. He was obviously very worried about her and Lime looked on with a smirk on her face.

Lime and Erasa had the same thought running through their minds, "did Gohan have a crush on Videl?"

"Hey Gohan, Videl's plenty strong, no need to be concerned. Rumor is that she's almost as strong as her dad," Sharpner said.

Gohan scrunched up his mouth and thought, "Strong? I'm more worried that she's as weak as her dad."

Gohan had no concept of how strong a normal human being was supposed to be. His idea of a normal human being was Yamcha, who could effortlessly chest press 5 tons.

When Videl came back into the classroom, Gohan scanned her from top to bottom checking for injuries. She seemed relatively unharmed which caused Gohan some relief.

Erasa poked Gohan in the side and whispered into his ear, "So Gohan, our Videl's a cutie isn't she?"

Gohan's face flushed red and he scrambled for words, "N-no, that's, yes, I mean, she's pretty, but I mean, not that, what I meant was, uh that I was just worried, yea, I was just worried, that's all, a high school girl shouldn't be going off fighting hardened criminals like that, what if she got seriously hurt?"

Videl punched Gohan in the side and said, "I'm fine, I don't need you of all people worrying about me."

Immediately afterwards, Videl turned and looked at her fist, which was red. She felt like she had just punched a steel wall.

Videl threw Gohan a shifty look. Gohan, realizing his mistake, immediately fake winced in pain from Videl's punch.

The class went on and just before it ended, announced to the class, "Alright class, as you know, the Fall Ball is in a couple weeks. I was asked by the student council to tell you all to come and participate. Bring a date or bring a friend, it's up to you. You know, I remember when I was your age. I had girls climbing over each other to be my date, after all, who wouldn't date the captain of the football team?"

He proceeded to flex his withered biceps and chuckled to himself in pride. He was ignored.

Sharpner immediately leaned over and got the attention of his friends. He ran his hand through his hair and said in his most flirtatious voice, "Well, ladies, which one of you wants to be my date?"

"Gross."

"No."

"Sorry."

"Uhh, I'd love to but I don't think I count."

They all turned to Gohan and stared at him for a few moments.

"Umm, did I say something weird?"

Sharpner facepalmed and said, "forget it, Geeko."

"But"

"Just forget it!"

With that, they all got up and prepared to go to the tree where they normally had lunch.

"So, we can all agree that we're all going to that dance, right?" Erasa asked.

"Sure, I don't have work that night," Lime said.

Videl leaned back onto the grass and said, "Maybe, if nothing happens that night."

Sharpner said, "Absolutely, I'm gonna kill it on that dance floor."

"I'm probably not gonna go."

"What? Why?" Erasa asked.

"I don't think my mom would let me go to a dance."

"Really? That's a shame. You should try to convince her otherwise, it'll be really fun!"

Sharpner added, "Yea, in all honesty these events are pretty fun, considering it's your first year, you really should come to this dance. It'll be a good opportunity to meet other people."

"Huh, I guess I see your point, but the problem is, my mom is as stubborn as a bull. I doubt she'd let me go, but I'll try."

"Hey, if she still doesn't let you, you can always sneak out."

"Somehow I think that would be the worst possible option."

Sharpner shrugged and took a bite out of his chicken breast.

"By the way, did you guys hear about that new superhero, Great Saiyaman?" Erasa asked.

Videl got up and said, "Yea, I've heard about that ass. Who does he think he is? Showing up out of nowhere and taking my spotlight?"

Gohan nervously chuckled and said, "Yea, who is that guy, totally weird right?"

". . . right."

Videl glared right at Gohan and began to pepper him with questions. Like why they'd never seen his car before, and how he manages to finish his homework if he has a six hour drive every day.

Gohan began to panic and stutter so Lime, being the friend she is, decided to step in and help out Gohan.

"Actually, I have something to tell you guys," Lime said, stopping Gohan's interrogation.

"Amarillo confessed to me yesterday!"

Erasa started to choke on her food as she flailed around. Sharpner quickly patted her on the back to try and help her. When Erasa finally coughed out the piece of sandwich she was eating, she yelled out, "WHAT?!"

Lime was taken aback by Erasa's yell, as was the rest of the group.

"AMARILLO? THE HOT HUNK OF THE SOCCER TEAM?"

"Hot . . . hunk?" Lime asked.

"AM I WRONG?" Erasa squealed.

"N-no, I guess not."

Erasa took a deep breath and continued, "Well? When are you two going on a date?"

"Well, I actually rejected him."

Erasa pretended to faint and fell backwards. Sharpner caught her as she fell and Erasa springed back up. "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Come on Erasa, we all know he's a fucboi. As soon as he finds someone else, he'll forget all about me."

Erasa thought about this for a moment before agreeing.

"True. Sorry girl, I guess I just got distracted by his perfectly chiseled abs and his shar-"

Lime put a finger to Erasa's mouth and shushed her. "Stop, before you fall for another fucboi."

Sharpner was currently feeling his abs and muttering under his breath, "I have perfectly chiseled abs too y'know."

Gohan sat next to Sharpner and said, "Are you as confused as I am?"

"Uwah!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Don't sneak up on people like that. Ahem, anyways geeko, uh, I mean, Gohan, can you do me a favor?"

"A favor? what's up?"

"I needyou to be my wingman?"

"Wingman? Uhh, I can't fly man."

"No, you idiot, like, a wingman is someone who backs you up when you try to get a girl."

"Oh. Um, sorry, but I don't think I'd be much help to you. I'm clueless when it comes to girls."

"Really now? That's not what I see. Agh it's fine, just do what I ask you to do, please?"

"Oh, sure then."

"Alright, I'll text you when I need your help."

After classes ended, Gohan went out on patrol and caught a couple of muggers and promptly delivered them to the police.

Lime went to work as usual and went home afterwards to more good press bout the Great Saiyaman. Most of the news channels joked about how ridiculous his costume looked, but all of them agreed that the Great Saiyaman was a force for good.

. . . . . .

As the sun rose on the next day, Sharpner sent Gohan a text to ask Erasa what she thought about him. Gohan gladly agreed to help. Since Sharpner was the only guy friend he knew at Orange Star, Gohan was eager to help him out and get to know what a normal male friendship was like.

As Gohan flew around on patrol that morning he noticed a car chase in progress and a distinct helicopter chasing after it. The side of the helicopter had the numbers 666 painted in red and was rapidly chasing the stolen car. Gohan swooped in picked up the car with one hand.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Videl yelled from her helicopter.

"Just casually saving the day, Ms. Videl," Great Saiyaman shot back.

Gohan dropped the car off at the Satan city police lot and knocked on the door of the police station.

"Hello?" he asked in a singsong voice, "I have a pair of criminals for you."

As soon as the door opened, Gohan flew away and went back to the skies. Videl's helicopter drove up next to him and she yelled out of the cockpit. "Hey! What's the big idea? I had that under control!"

"What do you mean? I'm just lending a hand."

"I don't need your help! I can handle myself just fine! Now buzz off! Who are you anyway?"

"Me? You know exactly who I am."

"I do? You're Gohan aren't you?!"

"Wrong! I'm *pitiful drumroll* The Great Saiyaman!"

She scoffed and replied, "More like Great Pain in my ass."

The Great Saiyaman tried his best heroic voice and said, "Nonsense, I think I'm plenty of help."

"Ugh, whatever."

Videl proceeded to fly away and went on her own patrol.

"Glad to be of service!"

"Screw off! Nobody needs your help you quack! "

Gohan shrank back from that last comment. He knew when he wasn't wanted. He flew onto the school roof and clicked his watch to switch back into his regular clothes.

"Well hello, Great Lime Popsicle. How's patrol?"

"Hmm, oh, I ran into Videl and she shooed me away."

"Really? Why?"

"I . . . don't know!"

"That seems rough, don't let it get you down though, you're doing good work. Just look yourself up, there's lots of people who appreciate what you're doing."

"R-really?"

"Yea! Here, gimme a second," she pulled out her phone and did a quick search of Great Saiyaman. She showed Gohan all of gleaming results.

 _Great Saiyaman, a symbol for good_

 _The newest superhero in town, Great Saiyaman, a force for good_

 _A freakishly strong clown, Great Saiyaman_

"Huh? Oh, well, that last one was about your costume. Seriously, that needs to change."

"Is my costume really that bad?"

"Yes."

"B-but I think it looks stylish. Isn't it hip?"

. . . .

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"We're from the boonies but that's no excuse for being a bumpkin."

". . . I-I see. . ."

"Who designed your costume anyway?"

"M-my godmother."

"How old is she?"

". . . Good question."

"Yikes."

"Alright, I want you to see what a proper superhero looks like. After the movie on friday, think about what kind of hero you want to be," Lime added

"The kind of hero I want to be?"

"Yea, there's the dark, silent types like the Gray Ghost or the bright symbols of justice like Strongboi or neighborly sources of comfort like eightleggedarachnidman."

"I see."

"You'll understand better once you see the heroes in the movie."

"Really? I can't wait!"

"That's awesome, I'm also excited. I haven't seen Grandpa in months."

"Oooh, I wanna meet him again too. I haven't seen him in years."

"Great! I'm sure he'd love to see you again. Bring your dad too! They seem like they knew each other. We need to get to class too."

"Oh yea . . . Right, Let's hurry." Gohan said with a touch of melancholy.

When Lime and Gohan got to class, Lime sat down in her seat and began to talk with Erasa. Gohan sat down in his seat too, organizing his pencil case. He was trying to decide whether or not to ask Erasa about Sharpner. He looked over at Sharpner and mouthed the word, "now?"

Sharpner vehemently opposed by shaking his head and making X's with his arms.

Gohan took the hint and decided to ask Erasa later, when he found a chance for them to be alone.

In the meanwhile, as Lime and Erasa were talking, Videl and Gohan came up and they both shipped them for some reason. Maybe it was because they seemed like they had chemistry? Nah, the only time when a taundere relationship like that turns into a perfect marriage is in a shounen battle manga.

"They're perfect right?"

"You think so too?!"

"Silence! We're in the middle of class young lady!"

"Eeek, sorry ma'am."

The day went by in a flash. Gohan managed to ask Erasa what she thought about Sharpner right after lunch and Erasa's answer was actually the most surprising thing that happened that day.

"Sharpner? He's cool? Why?"

"Oh, I mean, I feel like he comes off as a jerk so I wanted to see what you thought of him since you two seem like good friends."

"Ohhh, yea, well, Sharpner's an interesting guy. He grew up in the Lower East Side in a project. He's a bit rough around the edges which is why he comes off as a jerk, but he's a genuinely good guy. One time when we were going home together, a guy tried to mug me. You know what Sharpner did? He grabbed the mugger's arm, and like, wrapped it around his back until he dropped his knife. Afterwards, he bought the mugger a meal from Windy's and convinced him to go job hunting again. I heard they still keep in touch."

Gohan's jaw dropped, "Really? Are you sure this is the same Sharpner?"

"Yea, unbelievable right?"

"I never knew that about him. That's amazing."

"Isn't it? So, just remember, he's not a bad guy. I just wish he wasn't such a fucboi. He's broken a lot of girl's hearts. Some of those girls were my friends too."

"I see. Got it."

After school ended, Gohan relayed the news to Sharpner, and he actually shed a few tears.

"S-she thinks of me like that?"

Gohan nodded and flashed a toothy grin.

"Thanks Gee-Gohan I think I know what to do."

"That's great!"

Sharpner chuckled and said, "Alright, I'll see you later Gohan."

The next day, Sharpner confronted Erasa and confessed to her.

"Erasa, I know I'm kind of an ass, but I hope you'll give me a chance. I know you've had your heart broken by other guys, but I promise to be different. I'll treat you right, I promise. Will you be my girlfriend?"

 **And that's the end of chapter 2. What'd you guys think? If you liked it(or didn't) leave a review, I love hearing advice or criticisms. Btw, I know this Sharpner is crazy different from how he is in the anime, but I feel like no one is** _ **that**_ **much of an ass, so I decided to make him nicer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Erasa, I know I'm kind of an ass, but I hope you'll give me a chance. I know you've had your heart broken by other guys, but I promise to be different. I'll treat you right, I promise. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Erasa stood there like a board. She had no idea how to react to Sharpner's confession. She had two paths ahead of her. Accept his confession or reject his confession. On the one hand, Sharpner was a dependable friend, and this seemed really genuine, but on the other hand, Sharpner was a grade A fucboi who knew just what to say to get a girl falling for him. Did she believe him or not?

Sharpner was standing there as Erasa stared straight back into his eyes. She looked afraid, and confused. For some reason, Sharpner felt like Erasa was more afraid than anything else. He knew that Erasa wouldn't just leap into his arms, but he was expecting Erasa to be less afraid than she was now. Sharpner couldn't breathe as he waited in cold anticipation for Erasa's answer. Although there was a crowd of people rushing past them at the school entrance, he didn't hear any of the people walking past, he didn't see any of them either. The only thing in his mind was Erasa's blue eyes, staring at his eyes, with fear.

In the vast majority of cases, there are certain tell tale signs of lying. Sharpner had none of those tell tale signs. He was telling the truth, he really liked her.

Luckily today was a day void of crime, so Videl, Gohan and Lime were there too. Each was held in utter shock at Sharpner's confession. Gohan wasn't so surprised, but he was still shocked at Sharpner's sincerity. Videl gasped as she heard Sharpner's confession, she had always thought Sharpner had a crush on her, not Erasa. Lime was also taken aback, she also thought Sharpner secretly loved Videl, not Erasa.

Erasa nervously said, "Give me the day. I'll give you an answer before the end of the day."

Sharpner silently nodded and awaited Erasa's answer.

It was a breezy Friday morning and as the autumn leaves swirled around Orange Star high school, everyone soon heard about Sharpner's confession. Sharpner was the captain of the boxing team and was also the captain of the football team, in short, he was popular. That said, Erasa was also very popular, she wasn't new to the dating scene and had at least more than a few ex's. Contrary to what you might think, she genuinely liked these boys. She was a sweetheart and everytime she got into a relationship she fell for them, hard. Unfortunately she's been dumped by each and every one of them for some other girl.

For Gohan the day seemed to drag on forever. He could only imagine how Sharpner felt, having to wait for Erasa's answer. Lime also felt like the day was unbelievably slow, however, she was more excited to go home to Chazke village. She didn't say anything to her best friend about the confession, she didn't even mention it. She wanted to let her friend decide how to handle this because she knew Sharpner the best, if it were up to Lime, she would have rejected him in a heartbeat, but Erasa seemed to see Sharpner differently.

When they went out to eat lunch under the big tree, they hung out like the confession didn't even happen. Sharpner did his best to act normal and Erasa seemed to be completely unfazed by his confession. They all wanted to wait for Erasa's answer before the joking around could begin.

As the final bell rang, and everyone started to head home, Erasa, Sharpner and the others all stayed behind to hear Erasa's answer. She'd take the entire day to think about this. Sharpner was fidgeting around as he stood before Erasa.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Sharpner let out a sigh of relief and hugged Erasa. She was caught by surprise as Sharpner hugged her. After a moment she hugged him back.

"Well, I think I hear someone yelling about a bank robbery, I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds here, bye!"

"Yea, we have a movie to catch, so uhh, we'll leave you two be. Don't make a mess of the place."

"Bye Erasa, bye Sharpner, See you on Monday."

Erasa blushes as she heard Videl and Lime's comments. She quickly broke away from the hug and awkwardly waved bye.

As Gohan and Line walked to the subway station, they began to talk about Erasa and Sharpner's relationship.

"I swear to god, if that little dirt bag hurts Erasa I'm gonna shove his dinky muscles into a blender and feed it to the dinosaurs."

"A-aren't you going a little too far there Lime?"

"What do you mean? Sharpner's a jerk, a fucboi and an all around asshole. There's no way he really likes Erasa, he's just trying to get into her pants."

"Really? I thought he was really heartfelt. He even asked me beforehand to ask Erasa what she thought about him."

"He did?!"

"Yea. So I asked Erasa and she seemed to think that he was a really nice guy."

"On what planet?"

"Umm, I uh . . . don't know how to answer that. I mean, I've been to other planets before, but like they're pretty similar to Earth."

Lime stopped and took a moment to comprehend what Gohan just said. She blinked a few times and steam started to pour out of her ears as stopped working, windows will notify you when a solution is available.

Gohan waved his hand in front of her eyes and got no response. He grabbed her shoulder and shook a little to try and wake her up.

After a moment Line looked at Gohan straight in the eyes and said, "Wait, I know you have super powers, but like, are you serious? You've been to other planets?"

Gohan nodded and Line exclaimed, "That's so cool! Wait so you have a spaceship? You definitely have to let me see it."

"Well, it's not exactly my spaceship, it's my godmother's, but I think she'd let you see it."

"Your godmother's? The same one who made your superhero costume?"

"Yea, why?"

"Gohan, you live out in the mountains, who on earth is your godmother?"

"Bulma."

"Bulma?"

"Yea, ummm, oh! Bulma Briefs!"

"Wait, as in head of Capsule Corp?"

"Yep, why?"

Lime took another moment to process what Gohan just said.

She then exclaimed again, "Your godmother is Bulma Briefs? The richest woman in the world?"

"Is she? Oh I guess she is."

Lime nearly fainted on the spot. Gohan actually stuck out his arm to catch her.

After Lime got back up she took another look at Gohan and thought to herself, wow, that's insane, the kid with superpowers is also related to the richest family in the world.

Lime took a deep breath and decided to disregard everything she just heard. So what if Gohan was related to Bulma Briefs, that doesn't change anything, he's still the same innocent Gohan she knew.

As they got to the subway station, Lime pulled out her subway card and realized that Gohan didn't take the subway so he wouldn't have one. So she went over to the kiosk and bought a one way card.

"Here, swipe this card at the turnstile and walk through."

Gohan took the card and looked at inquisitively. He did as he was told and found the entire process fascinating. He had never taken the subway before and never had to swipe a card before either. These were all new experiences for him.

At the platform, Gohan was looking around and asked, "Umm, this is where the subway comes through right? I read it in a book somewhere."

"Yea, we're taking the N train to 34th street."

"O-okay. . . Hey Lime?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"You're from the mountains too. How did you learn so much?"

Lime grinned and said, "What, jealous? I know I'm amazing. I pick things up quickly, and besides, it's already been a year since I moved here, it'd be weird if I didn't know my way around."

"That's true, I just find it really cool, since you're not very similar to the Lime I remember."

"The Lime you remember? What's she like, I'm curious."

"Well, she's brave and unafraid to speak her mind, but she gets into a lot of trouble. Actually, now that I say it, you haven't changed at all."

"Hmph, well that's a little rude. I'd like to think I've changed a lot. I'm smarter, definitely, a lot taller and I've got friends now. Unlike a certain someone, who hasn't changed one bit."

"Are you referring to me?"

"Who else? You're still the same clueless kid from back then. Then again, I think that's what makes you kinda cute"

"Wh-"

 _rumble rumble rumble rumble_

The N train trotted along into the station, drowning out any other conversations on the platform. With a loud exhaust of air, the doors opened and people began to flow out of the subway. Lime pulled Gohan to the side of the door and said, "Y'see, if you stand to the side, you can let all the people out and then we can get in. It's common etiquette in subways."

As they got into the subway, Gohan finally understood why rush hour was such a despised event and commonly complained about. Lime and him were squeezed into the oversized tin can as they desperately looked for some kind of handrail or pole to grab onto.

They endured this for twenty minutes until they squeezed and pushed themselves out of the tin can onto the platform of 34th street.

"*gasp* You do that everyday?!" Gohan asked Lime.

" *pant* *pant* yea, you get used to it after a while."

After catching their breaths, they climbed the stairs and walked to the movie theater, Sat & Ann's Cinema. On the way there, Lime took Gohan to the nearby convenience store and bought some bags of chips and bottles of soda. She stuffed them into her and Gohan's bags and after buying tickets to Dependers: Infinity Crusades, they snuck their snacks in. Gohan nervously approached the ticket checker and Lime stomped on his foot. She walked in front and gave the checker their tickets. The checker, being the underpaid zombie he was, tore off the barcode and let them in without checking their bags.

Lime flashed Gohan a toothy grin and said, "Piece of cake, they don't get paid enough to care."

"Wait, but it's still against the rules."

"Aww, don't be such a stickler. This is good, it saves us a lot of cash, since all the movie stuff is super overpriced."

"I guess, alright then."

"That's the spirit."

2+ hours later . . .

"That' movie was awesome!"

"Right?"

"All those superheroes had their own costumes and powers and they were so cool!"

"You get it now right?"

"Yup, compared to those costumes, my costume is kinda weird."

"I'm glad you see things my way now. With that being said, what kind of costume are you gonna go for now?"

"Alright, so I definitely want a cape."

"Yep, you fly around, so you definitely need a cape."

"And I want to be a symbol of justice, like Captain Canadia, so that means I need some bright colors."

"I mean, not necessarily, but like it'd be nice, you'd be real eye catching. I suggest going with lime green as one of your colors. Hehe."

"Really?"

"Hell no! Lime green is super tacky."

"Right, hmmm . . . how about orange and blue?"

"Complementary colors? I'm not opposed to it."

"Well, they're the colors of my dad's gi, so I kind of wanted to honor it in some way."

"That's . . . really cute. You should totally do it! But, no dresses tied together okay? You have to get it in spandex. You should show off those muscles of yours."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, I know you're hiding some crazy muscles under there. You're a martial artist aren't you?"

Gohan nervously chuckled and said, "N-no not really. I think I've gotten skinnier."

"Oh yea, and throw out that stupid bug helmet of yours. It makes you look like a bootleg astronaut. You should get a domino mask."

"A domino mask?"

"Yea, here," she looked up a picture of Green Flashlight and showed it to him."

"Ohhhh, I see. That's cool"

"Yep. That way you can hide your identity."

"It seems kinda ineffective."

"I mean, as long as you can keep your hair down, it should be fine. It's really spiky."

"I guess, I don't know, I'll think about it during the weekend. I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

"Let me know?"

"W-well, I mean, you're kind of my coach on this."

"Coach . . . I like it. Well as your coach, let's go check out a fabric shop to make your costume."

"Sure, are there any nearby?"

"Yea, there's one a few blocks from here. Let's go."

The fabric shop was a small hipster store called Satanic Fabrics. The store was aimed towards the cosplay community and had a mannequin dressed up as Deceasedpool and another as Zora from Two Piece. The store clerk was a young man with a beanie and a scruffy brown beard. He was . . . eating a sandwich . . . and was counting the cash from the register.

 _jingle jingle_

A little bell rang as Gohan and Lime entered the shop.

"Hey dude and dudette, sorry, but the store is closed. Like, I'm just about to close up. Sorry about that. We'll be open on Monday, but uh . . . What're you two lookin for? Maybe I can get it ready for you two on Monday. I don't usually get a lot of high school students coming in here."

"Oh, my bad, umm, we were looking for some orange and blue spandex."

"Spandex? Yea we have a whole bunch in the back room. Any specifications?"

"Well we need enough to make an entire costume."

"No problem. Drop by on Monday and I'll hook you two up."

"Alright then, thank you."

"See you later then, dude and dudette."

After the two left the store, Gohan asked Lime, "Hey Lime, what was that smell?"

"Oh that, it was . . . a sandwich . . . don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. Anyways, it's late now, you should take me home."

"No problem."

"As the sun was starting to set, Gohan and Line snuck into a back alley where Gohan clicked his watch and transformed into the Great Saiyaman.

He asked Lime,"Now, how do you want me to carry you? I can hold you like this." He then proceeded to bridal carry her.

She began to blush and quickly said,"N-no, just put me on your back."

"Sure."

He bent down and gave Lime a piggy back ride. She carefully climbed onto his back and just as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he took off into the skies.

He began to fly towards the mountains, passing over Satan City. He had to fly slower than usual because Lime was with him, and if he flew any faster, she might get blown right off of him.

"Wow, the city looks so beautiful from this high up. You're so lucky to be able to see this everyday."

"Lucky? I . . . guess I never really thought about it like that before."

As Gohan flew across the skies, Lime took in all the views, from the sea of greens from trees and bushes, the warm snowy mountain tops, the glistening crystal rivers, the golden egg yolks in the lakes.

Lime stared at everything around her, her eyes digesting all gorgeous things nature offered. She saw the barren wastelands in the distances and the huge rock formations in the desert beyond. The tall thin mountains that made up the mountain range they lived in were blossoming with life and abundant flora dotted the milky white rocks.

Soon Chazke Village grew larger and larger. The familiar ruins of a large domed shelter popped out from the blanket of leaves.

"Hey, whatever happened to ?"

"Oh, that asshat, he invested all his money into the bunker, and when it failed, the crowd swarmed the bunker and took their money back. So he went bankrupt. After that, he just sort of faded away."

"Hmm, karma works in mysterious ways doesn't it."

"Yea, it does . . . "

They softly landed in the middle of Chazke Village. Lime got off of Gohan and squealed. She took off her bag and flopped onto the grass and took a deep sigh.

"Ahhhhh, Chazke Village, how I've missed you."

The sun had just set and the stars and the moon were starting to become visible. The sky was a navy blue and the moon shone down on Chazke Village.

Lime patted the area next to her and said, "Come on, lie down with me."

In the full moon's light, Lime's auburn hair draped down and framed her face. She had the brightest smile in the world and as she laughed, Gohan felt a weird tug in his chest. He laid down next her and looked up at the stars. As he laid there next to her, the sound of her breath and his own beating heart went at a steady pace, causing him to feel calm. The scentl of fresh citrus washed over him as Lime pushed her hair out her face.

His hand found itself moving closer and closer to her hand. He stopped himself a few centimeters away from her hand.

"Hey Lime."

"What's up."

"Thanks for today."

Lime turned her head and looked at Gohan. Gohan turned his head and looked back. Lime asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Thanks for showing me so much, I'd never been to a movie or taken the subway before. I also have to thank you for accepting me."

"Accepting you? What are you talking about?"

Gohan's face began to blush and he quickly blurted out, "N-nevermind."

"Hey look, if anyone should be saying thank you, it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"You took me back to Chazke, took me into the realm of birds and showed me how beautiful this world is."

"I . . . I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"You're amazing Gohan, you've got all these super powers, your life must be super exciting right?"

"Exciting? Far from it. I think I'm pretty boring. I don't know anything about this world. Nothing at all. Your life is the exciting one."

Lime paused and looked at Gohan. He's not just a bookworm who doesn't know anything about real life, he's so much more, so why? Why does he keep himself tethered like this. He has these amazing super powers that allow him to fly and save people, so why does he think that he's boring? That doesn't make any sense.

Lime leaned down and kissed Gohan's forehead. After realizing what she just did, her face began to burn up and she quickly got up and said, "G-Good night Gohan, you should get back home."

"R-right! Good night Lime."

He bolted off into the sky and flew as fast as he could towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, I know, it's been more than a month since the last chapter. I'm really sorry about the lack of chapters, but I've been really busy with school and I've got a bunch of exams coming soon, so I can't exactly pump out chapters, but I'm still doing my best to work on this in my spare time. With that aside, I'm really glad that some of you like this story, and I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten, good or bad. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

As the wind brushed Gohan's hair back, his heart was beating rapidly and he had this odd knot in his chest. It's not like he hadn't been kissed on the forehead before. Bulma, Chichi and Mrs. Briefs did it all the time, but for some reason, when Lime did it, he freaked out. Maybe it was because she was a girl his age. Gohan scratched his head and flew closer and closer to home.

When he finally arrived home he was greeted by his mother's interrogation on why Gohan was out so late. She wielded a +2 frying pan in one hand and an enchanted spatula in the other, crafted specifically for smacking some sense into her saiyan children.

Gohan, being the honest and pure boy that he is, told the truth but conveniently left out his stargazing with Lime.

"So, who's this Lime girl? Your girlfriend? Gohan! We've been over this, you're not allowed to date until after college. It'll distract you from your studies."

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. She lives in Chazke village and she knows about my power."

"She does?! How?"

"Well, I met her seven years ago during the Cell Games. Oh yea, her grandpa is Mr. Lao and apparently Dad's friends with him."

"Mr. Lao? How is he? I haven't heard about him in years."

"You know him too?"

"Of course, he was a famous martial artist long before you were born. He used to run a school called the Chin-Star school. In the Wonton kingdom, he was regarded as the master of martial arts. Last I heard, his son, Shoken took over the school and Mr. Lao retired to the countryside. So he has a granddaughter, how nice! Is she a martial artist too?"

"Yea, she's strong, I think."

"Like father like daughter I suppose. Anyways, are you hungry hun? I'll go warm it up for you okay?"

"Oh, thanks mom, you're the best."

"You're welcome."

Gohan sat down at the dinner table where he waited for dinner. As he sat there, he couldn't help but find his mind drifting to Lime. The image of her lying down in the grass as her smile sparkled in the moonlight was etched into his mind. In that moment, she seemed almost ethereal, like an autumn flower that blooms in the moonlight. He kept replaying the night's events over and over in his mind and as he did, that knot in his chest only tightened. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Gohan!"

With his mother's shrill call, Gohan snapped out of his stupor and noticed the huge bowl of rice his mother had just placed on the table. He quickly clasped his hands together, and said, " _itadakimasu_."

He picked up his duck spoon and began to dig in.

Meanwhile his mother was standing by the kitchen wondering what was wrong with Gohan. Normally he would've eaten his dinner the second it was on the table, but he didn't even notice when she put it down. She sighed and quietly muttered, "Oh, Gohan, you silly goose."

After Gohan finished his dinner, he dropped off the bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to go hang out with Goten, who was currently doing some basic math practice in their room.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey big bro."

"What's up? Mom making you do some worksheets?"

"Yea, she said it's time I start my education."

"Yep, I've been there, she can get kind of crazy when it comes to education. Luckily, she's loosened up on you. If you need any help, I'd be glad to help you out."

"Thanks, Gohan, ummm, can you help me with this entire page?"

Gohan chuckled to himself and agreed.

As the sun rose on Saturday he heard a few rings on his cellphone. He groggily picked it up and took a look at the new messages. When he saw that the sender was Lime, he sprung up and slouched over the phone, reading each message with the utmost attention.

"Good Morning (^ - ^)"

"I don't know if you're awake yet, but I realized that you never got to see my grandpa, so if you want to, you could come over and say hi."

"Well just if you want to that is."

Gohan quickly typed out, "Of course! I'd love to come over."

After pressing send, he bounced out of bed, brushed his teeth and rushed down to eat breakfast. His mother had already gotten up and had cooked a big breakfast for her family.

"It looks great mom! Thanks. _Itadakimasu_ "

As he picked up his chopsticks, his mother smacked the top of his head with her enchanted spatula and said,"Gohan! Where are your manners? Go and get your brother, we have to eat as a family."

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot."

He went up the stairs and went to wake his brother. As he was doing this, Chichi was standing there rubbing her chin, Gohan usually never forgot that they always ate as a family, and it's a Saturday, is he in a rush or something?

After Gohan returned with his brother, they began to eat and as soon as Gohan finished, he opened the door and prepared to take off.

"*ahem* and where do you think you're going young man?"

"Me? I'm . . . going to see a friend."

"Is it that Lime girl?"

". . . Yes."

"Gohan! I've told you a million times already, you have to focus on your studies, how can you even think about getting a girlfriend!"

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend and I don't like her like that. She's just a friend, besides I'm just going to pay Mr. Lao a visit."

Now Gohan wasn't the type of person to lie and as such when he said those words he suddenly felt a sense of guilt wash over him.

He leapt up into the air and yelled out, "I'll be home for dinner!"

"Gohan! Get back here!"

Gohan pretended not to hear her and flew away. Thus leaving a steaming Chichi at the door.

Gohan touched down in Chazke Village and he could feel his heart beating rapidly. He felt cold sweat down his back as he approached the Lao grocery store. He stood outside the store in the autumn wind and braced himself to see Lime again.

After a couple minutes he walked into the store and was greeted with the smell of rich oak and the sight of preserves lined up in pretty rows, arranged by color on the wall. On the wall opposite lay a counter and behind that counter was an elderly Mr. Lao. Mr. Lao was wearing a humble brown set of Chinese style clothes and his hair was still white as snow. He was hunched over, wiping down the counter.

When the bell on the door rang, Mr. Lao looked up and was greeted with a seemingly meek young man with spiky black hair. However, under that meek disposition, Mr. Lao could feel a monstrous power that could shake the heavens and shatter the earth. Mr. Lao smiled as he recognized the young man.

"Well hello there son, it's been a long while hasn't it? What brings you here? Are you here to see Lime? She's upstairs right now eating breakfast. Go on up."

"Oh, I umm, thanks."

Gohan meekly opened up the counter and followed Mr. Lao's up the stairs.

"Lime, Gohan's here to see you."

Lime was sitting at a small table and eating a bowl of cereal with a glass of apple juice. When noticed Gohan standing there, Lime nearly spit out her cereal. She was wearing her polka dotted pajamas and glasses and her auburn hair was up in a messy bun. Even though she was in pajamas, Gohan still felt something stirring in his chest, he found it charming.

"Gohan! . . . Hi! umm, give me a second."

She rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed into something nicer. Mr. Lao chuckled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Thank you for bringing Lime back home. She was telling me all about you and her friends yesterday. I'm really glad she has friends like you in the city, I was worried sick about her. We both know she has a bit of a silver tongue."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr .Lao, Lime is delightful."

Suddenly the bell downstairs rang and Mr. Lao proceeded to go down the stairs and tend to the store. Gohan stood awkwardly in the room as he waited for Lime to finish changing.

He looked out the windows and admired a couple of doves sitting in a tree building a nest together. They were picking up twigs and interlacing them. Slowly but surely, the outline of a nest began to emerge.

Lime opened the bathroom door and came out wearing a green and grey sweater and blue jeans. Her hair was combed and she had taken her glasses off.

"Gohan, hey. What's up?"

"Oh, umm, you texted me and I decided to come over."

"Oh! Right. Well, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure! What do you want to do?"

"Hmm. . . I've got an idea, let's go visit the old shelter."

"The shelter? The one ran?"

"Yea, that sleazebag. The shelter's been abandoned since then and because of that, it's really cool inside. The facilities are all dilapidated and there's ivy growing everywhere. It's really cool."

"That reminds me, after we visit the shelter, we can go flying around and visit some of the temples."

"Temples?"

"Yea, didn't you know? The Chazke mountains are home to a ton of temples and monasteries."

"What!? I didn't know that, that's super cool."

"Right? My dad used to take me to the temples all the time."

"Used to?"

"Oh . . . my dad died fighting Cell during the Cell Games."

"He did?"

"Yea, if you watched the Cell Games broadcast, he was the one with blond hair and an orange and blue gi. If you ask me, the one who really saved the world was him, not me."

"Ohhhhhh, that's why you wanted your superhero costume to be orange and blue."

"Ehehe, yea. I've always looked up to my dad and if I could wear his colors, that'd mean a lot to me. . . Well, with that aside, you mentioned something about going to the shelter?"

"Oh yea! It's past through the woods. Near the river where we met."

"The river where we met? Wow, that brings back memories."

"Memories hmm? You perv. Are you remembering the time you copped a feel?"

"I've already told you! I didn't mean to!"

Lime laughed and punched Gohan on the arm and said, "I know, I know. Relax. I'm just joking. Alright, let's go."

They ran out the back doorstep and told Mr. Lao that they'd be home before dinner. They ran through the earthy orange woods and crossed the raging river where they first met. Gohan picked Lime up and flew over the river instead of taking the bridge. Once over the river, they kept walking along the dirt trodden path and soon found the old shelter which was in a complete state of disrepair.

There was ivy and wild flowers growing in abundance in the shelter. Half of the roof was blown off and there were huge chunks of collapsed rubble inside. This was of course, the result of Gohan's energy blast that destroyed the shelter when Gohan was here last time.

Lime took Gohan's hand and brought him into the shelter. The doorway had long collapsed and the shelter was covered in shadows. There were a few wild animals in there, they loved the rubble and wild flora which made the shelter an ideal place to live.

Lime had brought her camera with her and was taking picturesque photos that looked like they belonged in National Geographic. They walked around the shelter, observing the various deer and rabbits that lived in between the rubble. The sunlight that streamed through the cracks in the ceilings lit up the room and allowed Gohan and Lime to see the green expanse with of wild grasses that had sprouted since Gohan was last here.

Lime found a sun washed slab that was bathing in gentle sunlight. She hopped up onto the slab and laid down. The sunlight made her emerald green eyes sparkle and with the wild grass surrounding her, she looked like a sleeping nymph that came out of nature.

Gohan took Lime's camera and quickly snapped a picture of her. She stayed on the slab and nonchalantly asked, "hmm? What's wrong? Am I so pretty that you just _had_ to take a picture."

"T-that sounds about right."

". . . Is that so? That's pretty creepy Gohan, you know what they call people who take pictures of girls without their permission? Perverts."

"Ack! No, it wasn't like that!"

"Right . . . I believe you," she said with obvious sarcasm.

Lime lay there for a few minutes as she calmed down. Her face was slightly flushed after Gohan gave her such a point blank response. She was looking at Gohan, who was sitting down with a squirrel. Gohan's pure and innocent smile as he played with the squirrel stirred up some fuzzy feelings in Lime's heart.

She took the camera from Gohan's hands and told Gohan to smile for the camera next to the squirrel. Gohan stuck out his hand and the squirrel leapt into his palm and with that, he turned towards the camera and gave it a wide grin.

Lime snapped the picture and after taking a look at it, smiled. Gohan quickly stood up and let the squirrel jump into Lime's shoulder. Lime nearly squirmed away but quickly caught herself and let the squirrel sit on her shoulder. The squirrel was holding an acorn in its little arms and was inquisitively sniffing Lime's hair. Lime laughed at the sight of the squirrel's little nose poking around in her hair. After a few minutes, she cupped her hands around the squirrel and gently set him on the floor. The squirrel quickly ran away and left Gohan and Lime laughing together.

Before they knew it, a few hours had already passed by. Lime suggested that they start visiting the temples. Gohan agreed and they soon left the shelter behind them.

Similar to how they did it last time, Lime got on Gohan's back and they took off. While in the air Lime was able to sit on Gohan's back and with her camera she snapped some gorgeous pictures of the clouds and the Chazke mountains that surrounded them. The snow tipped peaks and the flourish of browning flora were breathtaking.

A few temples were located on the tops of the mountains and housed monks who had abandoned civilization to free themselves of limitations. These were men that Goku admired and had brought his son to visit them countless times so Gohan knew all the temples that were around and he always tried to visit them as much as possible because he knew the monks there were only human. Living a life devoid of human contact is rough and he tried to help them out and talk to them every now and again.

"Hey look it's the Nakarin Temple. You wanna pay the abbot a visit?"

"The Nakarin Temple? Sure! I love seeing new places."

"Great! You're gonna love him, he's such a sweet old man."

Gohan honed in on the nearby temple and landed softly outside the main entrance.

"Abbot Ziwei! I've come to visit! It's Son Gohan!"

Gohan politely knocked me on the door and waited for the abbot to open the door. After a few moments, the door slid open and a decrepit bald old man with a long white wispy beard greeted them. He was dressed in an humble and raggedy orange robe with prayer beads in his hand and around his neck.

"Oh Gohan, how are you?"

"Abbot Ziwei, I'm well, I've recently started school at Satan city. Oh! This is my friend Lime from school."

Lime bowed her head and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh my, what a polite young woman. Come in come in. I'll prepare some tea."

They walked into the small temple and were greeted with the sight of a large stone Buddha carved out of granite. It was in the main hall of the temple and had a small meditation mat set out in front of it. There were small plates of offerings before the Buddha and a small ash pot with three sticks of incense burning inside of it.

Gohan and Lime took off their shoes at the doorstep and Gohan quickly pulled out six sticks of incense from the little can at the side of the altar. Using his index finger, he sparked a small ball of ki and lit the incense. He handed Lime three of them and went over to the front of the Buddha.

"Just do what I do," he said.

Gohan kneeled down in front the statue and bowed three times before sticking the incense into the ash pot.

Lime followed what Gohan did and sat down with him at the small tea table on the side of the room when she finished. Lime looked around and was awed at how humble the entire temple was. Unlike the Orin temple, the Nakarin temple was absolutely bare. The walls were boring and uncolorful, the floors were not ornately made, but simple stone, the pillars were made of old logs and the roof tiles were cracked and worn out. Abbot Ziwei was the only one living here and he spent most of his time cleaning the place up and in meditation.

When Abbot Ziwei returned with the tea, he sat down with them at the tea table and poured out three small cups.

"Please try it, it's the new tea plants I've been cultivating in the back garden."

Lime and Gohan each took a sip and found that the tea had a delicate sweetness that melded with the bitterness perfectly.

"Wow! This is really good," Lime said.

"Thank you, I've been working on that tea for the past few years. It's one of the ways I meditate."

"So do you live here all by yourself?"

"Yes, there used to be another monk who lived here with me but he returned to society a long time ago."

". . . Doesn't it . . . I don't know, get lonely?"

"Well, that's one of the downsides of living like this, but it's not that bad. When I'm up here I can feel the pulse of nature, the ki that flows all around us, and the inner peace that it all brings."

"A-are you a martial artist?" Lime hesitantly asked. She had learned from her grandfather that for many true martial artists, it was considered rude to ask this question. When Gohan heard Lime's question his facial expression tightened and he nervously darted his eyes between Abbot Ziwei and Lime.

"I don't consider myself a martial artist but I suppose if push came to shove I could defend myself, but remember, it is one of the Buddhist virtues to avoid violence at all costs," Abbot Ziwei said with a smile.

"I see. Do you mind if I take some pictures of your temple?"

"I don't see a problem with that, just make sure not to take any pictures of the altar, okay?"

"Got it."

Lime finished off her cup of tea and began to walk around the small temple, taking pictures of the snowy terrain and the temple that blended in with the rocky mountains around it. A strong gust of wind blew some snow off the temple's roof caused a flurry of snow, hiding the temple to within it. As the snow blew around her she began to laugh as the snow blew into her face and the wind tossed her hair around.

Gohan stepped out and saw Lime laughing with glee. Gohan laughed and jumped into the storm with her. Lime scooped up a snow ball and chucked it righit at him. It smacked Gohan in the face and Gohan lightly threw some snowballs back at her. After a while, they bid Abbot Ziwei goodbye and flew back to Chazke village.

When they landed back in Chazke village,they went back to the Lao general store. Lime went upstairs and changed clothes while Gohan powered up outside, causing his wet clothes to dry off instantly.

Mr. Lao smiled and asked Gohan,"Hey, Gohan, how's your father doing?"

Gohan's smile instantly dampened and quietly told Mr. Lao, "He passed away fighting Cell seven years ago."

". . . I see. . . I'm sorry to hear that. Why doesn't he come back with the Dragon Balls?"

"He said he's off training in the otherworld because he keeps causing trouble for the Earth. Which isn't true at all!"

"Is that so? I think that's a splendid thing. I think your father's quite happy up there, training to his heart's content. He was always training, even when he was a young kid."

"When dad was a young kid . . . Oh yea, you first met my dad when he was a kid right?"

"Yes, even back then he was a powerful one. Here follow me."

Mr. Lao walked into the basement and opened up a dusty old photo album. He flipped through a few pages before he finally found what he was looking for. A picture of a young Mr. Lao and Soken standing next to Goku and the rest of the Chin-Star school.

"I remember that day 20 years ago. When Goku fought for my school in the royal martial arts tournament. He took the victory and helped Shoken become the man he is today. I'm forever grateful to him for all he did for me."

He removed the photograph from its sleeve and handed the old yellowed photo to Gohan, "Here, as his son, I want you to have this."

Gohan graciously took the photo, immediately noticing how similar Goten and young Goku looked. Gohan bowed deeply and thanked Mr. Lao for the photograph.

Lime opened the door to the basement and exclaimed, "Oh there you two are, I was looking for you."

"Oh! I'll make some lunch for you two, you must be hungry after spending all day out there. Don't worry Gohan I'll make more than enough food for you."

"Oh, no, don't worry, I can eat a normal amount too, please don't burden yourself like that, I don't mean to impose."

"Ah it's fine, make yourself at home."

With that, Mr. Lao went into the kitchen and began to make lunch. Lime and Gohan sat down behind the counter of the general store and waited for lunch to be served. After a short while, a customer walked in.

She was a regular and immediately recognized Lime. She turned over and saw a spiky haired teenager standing next to her and the cogs in her head instantly began to turn.

"Oh my Lime, is this your boyfriend?"

Gohan and Lime both sputtered our in surprise at the comment. "N-No no, w-we're just friends, that's all."

"Aww, and you even speak in sync!"

Gohan and Lime's faces flushed red and Line began to sink down beneath the counter in embarrassment.

"Well if our lovely little Lime is dating someone, I just have to know their name," she turned towards Gohan and asked, "what's your name young man?"

"G-Gohan, ma'am, and like we said, we're just friends."

" _Right_ ," she then air quoted," _just friends_."

Lime sighed and asked, "and how can I help you Mrs. Tsukemo."

"Oh yes, I needed to get some groceries. I specifically needed some matcha to make more green tea. I'm running low on it and most of our customers at the inn order Chazuke, so if I don't get some more, I'll be in big trouble, and while you're at it I think I'll take a couple pickles."

"No problem Mrs. Tsukemo, how much matcha do you need?"

"About a kilogram would be nice."

"Right away ma'am."

Lime opened the door to the backroom and began rummaging through the storage to find the matcha supply. After a couple minutes, she returned with a large bag of matcha. Mrs. Tsukemono was gleefully examining the pickled products on the wall.

"Oh, Gohan dear, you're not from Chazke village right? You really must try out our Chazuke. It's what my inn is most well known for."

"I'll be sure to try it some time."

"Alrighty then, I'll be off then, see you around Lime dear."

With that, Mrs. Tsukemono left the store. After the bell rang, Lime took a deep sigh and took a quick peek at Gohan, whose face was tinged with red. Lime covered her face in her auburn hair and put her head on the counter.

Gohan leaned over and asked if Lime was alright. To which she angrily insisted that she was fine.

"Are you sure? You don't seem that fine."

"Yes I'm sure!"

After that, Gohan shut up and sat down at a stool by the counter.

Soon, Mr. Lao finished preparing lunch and they are a nice hearty homemade lunch. They had a homemade chazuke with plenty of pickled vegetables, assorted beans and pork cutlets on the side.

Lime and Gohan spent the rest of the day flying around the area admiring the scenery and allowing Lime to take plenty of pictures.

Soon, the sun began to set and Gohan dropped off Lime at her home. She thanked him for the ride and asked him to teach her how to fly. Gohan readily agreed and with that, Gohan set off for home.

Contrary to expectations, Chichi wasn't furious. Instead she was eager to hear about how Mr. Lao and Lime were doing, so much so that the Ox King had actually stopped by. The Ox King and Mr. Lao had been good friends and as fellow martial artists they had sparred countless times. During Ox King's warrior's pilgrimage, he found a young Mr. Lao who was also embarking on a warrior's pilgrimage, after a prolonged fight that lasted days, they became steadfast friends and journeyed the world together. Throughout their time together, Ox King and Mr. Lao formed a friendship made of steel that would last a lifetime. As such, when Chichi told her father about Mr. Lao and Lime, he immediately hurried over.

As so, Gohan returned home to find Ox King, Goten and Chichi sitting on the couch waiting for him. Ox King immediately leaped up and grabbed Gohan by the shoulders.

"Gohan! Is it true? You're dating Mr. Lao's granddaughter?"

Gohan's face turned beet red as he vehemently denied dating Lime. He insisted that they were just friends and that they went to school together.

"Either way, do you know where Mr. Lao is? After we went our separate ways at Korin Tower, I haven't seen him since. I had heard that he became the grandmaster if martial arts in the Wonton Kingdom but I never had the time to go see him. But now I'm retired, and have plenty of time, so I've been trying to track him down. When I asked his son, he wouldn't tell me where he is, saying that he wanted to respect his father's wishes to leave the world of martial arts behind and retire to the countryside in peace."

"Oh, I guess that's a fair reason. umm if you want I can take you to see him now. Mr. Lao and Lime "

"You can? Attaboy Gohan!" Ox King exclaimed as he unleashed a bellowing laugh.

Chichi suddenly interrupted saying that no one was going anywhere until they had some dinner first. Ox King agreed and said that it could wait until tomorrow.

It was later that night when Gohan heard some heavy breathing and cracks in the air outside the house. He peered through the window and saw Ox King furiously practicing in the backyard. With each punch, a quick crack could be heard and Gohan heard a distinct rumble in the ground every time Ox King switched stances. Gohan quietly left his room and made his way outside, silently watching the elderly giant practice in the midnight hours. Underneath Ox King's feet was a puddle of sweat that had accumulated over the past few hours.

Gohan had always loved martial arts, ever since Piccolo kidnapped him as a child, he found that martial arts were absolutely intriguing. Although Gohan was undoubtedly one of the strongest fighters in the universe, and a master of fighting, he always considered traditional martial arts like the ones his father and the other Z-fighters used, fascinating. Watching Ox King practice his Ox Slayer form was very fun for Gohan, who sat in a tree observing for a few hours.

Before he knew it, the sun had risen and Ox King was still practicing his form. At this point, the puddle had grown into a tiny lake and it wasn't until the birds began their songs that Ox King left to rinse off in the river.

 **Oof, this is all I can muster for now. I'll be sure to update this story again soon though. Get ready for more high school romance. I'll do my best to make it juicy. Please review if you liked it or if you didn't like it, I'm open to criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Oof, another long wait, really sorry about that, I've been soaking up the sun and enjoying time at the beach with friends, so I didn't get too much time to write, well, until I got burnt to a crisp. So here I am, nursing my burned everything. Remember to leave a review, it really helps and any advice definitely useful. Thank you!

Chapter 5

With nothing but silence surrounding it, the clearing in the forest had a bright beam of sunlight piercing the opening in the tree line and left streaking shadows across the grass. Two distinct shadows left their mark on the grass, an enormous hulking shadow that resembled a boulder and a smaller tense shadow that looked like a cheetah ready to pounce. The two shadows stood there facing one another for what seemed like an eternity. A single browning leaf found itself floating on the wind in between the two shadows. As the leaf fluttered around, it found itself sinking to the floor and when it touched the earthy grass, the spring like shadow vanished like a phantom, leaving behind nothing but a mirage.

Mr. Lao's speed was blinding as he vanished for a split second and reappeared behind Ox King. With a swift kick to a tree, Mr. Lao bounced straight towards the back of Ox King's back. Ox King whipped around and grabbed Mr. Lao by the foot and tossed him aside.

"I specifically remember you doing that to me, every time we sparred."

"But this is the first time you've caught it. I must be getting old."

"Hehe, an old dog can learn new tricks you know."

Ox King walked over to help up Mr. Lao, who was rubbing his back in pain.

"We're not young anymore, it's hard to keep up nowadays."

"Tell me about, I used to scare the living daylights out of anyone I met. Now look at me, I'm an old man now."

They laughed and Mr. Lao invited everyone inside. Ox King barely fit through the doorway, being forced to squish down and crawl into the store. Everyone sat down at the dining table and enjoyed a hearty lunch together. Chichi offered to help cook the meal and before they knew it, Chichi had whipped up lunch fit for a giant.

After they finished lunch, Gohan and Lime were sitting by the river, enjoying the brisk autumn air and the orange cascade that filled their vision.

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Yea, he wasn't with everyone else."

"Oh, he passed away during the Cell Games. He was the strongest fighter in the world, and if Cell hadn't threatened to self destruct, my dad definitely would've beaten him."

"Really? But, weren't you the one who beat him?"

" . . . okay, it might sound crazy, but it was only because my dad's spirit gave me the energy to beat Cell. Otherwise, I would've lost."

"Gohan, that's one of the least crazy things I've heard come out of your mouth."

Gohan chuckled and after a moment, leaned back onto the ground and sighed, "I really wish he were around. I miss him."

"Can't you bring him back with the dragon balls?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't want to come back, he feels responsible for all the trouble the planet's gone through and he thinks that if he doesn't return, then the Earth will be safe. So even now, he's off in the afterlife, training like he always does. He's probably the strongest fighter in the universe at this point, and here I am. Too weak to protect the Earth."

Lime turned and grabbed Gohan by the shoulders, "Weak? Gohan, you're the strongest person I know. You BEAT CELL! How does any of that sound weak to you?"

"Like I said, I was only able to do that because my dad was there. He's the real strongest in the world. I still can't compare to him yet. So I've been trying to keep sharp. That's the whole point of the Great Saiyaman thing. I want to help people and as an extra bonus, I can practice my martial arts without fear of getting found out!"

Lime laughed and said, "That's a weird reason, but hey, if you're helping people out, then who am I to argue?"

Suddenly Goten burst out from the bushes, "ooooh, Kissy kissy Gohan, that's gross Gohan!"

Gohan's face turned very red and he yelled at Goten to go away.

They were soon called back to the store and before they knew it, it was time to go home and get ready for school the next day. Lime packed all her bags and asked Gohan for a lift back to Satan city. Gohan naturally obliged and after Lime said bye to her grandpa, Gohan took off for Satan city with Lime on his back.

Lime took photos of the view from Gohan's back and was nearly blown off from the wind. Luckily Gohan caught her and they continued back on their journey south to Satan City.

She directed Gohan towards her apartment and got off there.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow Gohan."

"Anytime, see you tomorrow."

After that, Gohan waved goodbye and flew off. When suddenly there was a shrill scream from around the corner. Lime sprinted around the corner and saw a large burly man grabbing a woman's arm and holding her at knifepoint barking at her for her phone and wallet.

"SHUT UP BITCH, FORK IT OVER."

Without hesitation, Lime leaped in and promptly swept the man's feet out from under him. The man was utterly confused as the woman suddenly turned into the pavement. With a powerful second kick, the man found himself tossed into a lamppost with a pain radiating from his ribs and his legs. As the man lifted his head to see who had attacked him, he saw a auburn haired girl flashing him a toothy grin as she wagged her finger at him. Then everything went black.

Lime had thrown a punch faster than the man could see, which immediately knocked the guy out. Lime checked on the woman to see if she was alright, and then called the cops. After the man was taken away, she sauntered off back to her apartment for a shower.

Meanwhile, Gohan had seen the entire thing from a nearby rooftop. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Thank Dende, she's safe."

He switched into his Great Saiyaman costume and began to patrol the city.

When Lime and Gohan met each other the next day, Gohan was about to ask Lime about the mugging incident but decided against it because Lime might accuse him of stalking her again.

Erasa and Sharpner were acting just as they always did, despite their relationship, sans the flirting. When Videl arrived, she leaned over Erasa's desk and said, "I need to use the restroom."

After a brief pause, Erasa quickly realized what she meant and said, "Oh! Me too."

They both left for the restroom, leaving behind a very puzzled Sharpner. As they walked through the halls, Videl could feel the burning gazes of boys everywhere they went. She glared at a group that was crowded around a locker and let's just say that an M doesn't just mean Majin.

Erasa elbowed Videl saying,"See, I told you learning girl code would come in handy one day."

"Yea yea, anyways, do I have to smash his face in?"

"What?! No! He's actually been very nice and a real gentleman."

Videl raised an eyebrow at the notion of Sharpner resembling anything close to a gentleman.

"I'm telling you, it's true."

Videl let out a breath of relief as she put a hand on Erasa's shoulder, "Thank god, I thought he had hurt you or something. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he's broken a girl's heart after a day."

Erasa juggled the idea and agreed, "That's true. It's kind of weird to think of him as a boyfriend though, he's always just been a jerky friend in my head."

"Then why did you say yes?"

Erasa turned to Videl with a deadpan expression, "He's like the first guy to ask me out because of a reason besides that I'm hot."

"How do you know that?"

"His eyes said it all. They weren't focused below my face. Which is new.

Videl took a moment to pity Erasa's love life. There's no way each one of her ex's was that sleazy right? Putting that aside, Videl was stil very suspicious about Sharpner, but decided to give him a chance. She'd seen how Sharpner could be a nice guy, but at the same time, she'd seen how Sharpner had broken countless girl's hearts.

When they got back to the classroom. Sharpner was chatting with one of the boxing team members and Lime was sitting in her seat, texting someone. She and Gohan had made plans to visit the fabric store to check out the fabric that they had asked for on Friday.

When Gohan came in, he took his seat next to Lime and began to chat with her.

The entire group took notice of how close the two seemed to have become in just a single weekend.

Erasa giggled and asked Videl, "wOw! What do you think happened to those two? Didn't they go out on a date?"

Videl sighed and pulled out a handgrip from her bag.

Sharpner noticed it and asked, "what's with the handgrip?"

Videl shook her head and said, "I have to get stronger, if I can't beat my dad at the next World Martial Arts tournament then I'll be forced to be single when I'm in college."

Sharpner's eyes widened to the size of jawbreakers, "The famous man-hating Videl wants to get a boyfriend?"

Videl glared at Sharpner and asked, "Is that so surprising?"

Sharpner nodded his head, but Lime and Erasa were already well aware of Videl's predicament. Videl's a total romantic but can't even think about getting a boyfriend until either she or her boyfriend can beat her father. Which basically means Videl has to beat her father, because surely there's no boy in the world who could beat The Mr. Satan.

Videl sighed and focused back on doing her sets on the handgrip. Sharpner asked, "by the way, what's the poundage on those grips?"

"Hmm? Well this is from my dad's custom made set, so about 400 lbs?"

Sharpner's jaw dropped for a moment but he quickly picked it back up and shook his head, wondering why he was even surprised.

Videl turned to Lime and Gohan and asked, "Do you wanna try them?"

"Sure!"

Lime took the grip which barely fit in her hand and squeezed as hard she could. Surprisingly, she was able to close the grip once, but by then her face had already turned red from effort. She handed the grip back to Videl, who promptly handed it to Gohan.

Gohan turned and looked at Lime, who quickly shook her head. Gohan nervously laughed and said, "There's no way I can close this, 400 lbs is more than the world record!"

Sharpner gave Gohan a weird look but disregarded it. Videl, didn't remain silent though. She insisted that Gohan at least give it a try.

Gohan nervously laughed and used his amazing acting skills to fake trying to close the handgrip. His face turned red and after a few moments, and he gave up, returning the handgrip to Videl.

Videl gave Gohan a shifty look, but she continued on with her reps as usual. Gohan wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed a breath of relief.

Lime chuckled and whispered to Gohan, "Nice one."

Gohan smiled and soon the teacher came in. Mr. Scissors asked everyone, how their weekends were. Being answered with some groans and grunts. Mr. Scissors sighed and went on, reminding everyone of the upcoming Fall Ball.

Sharpner turned to Erasa and asked, "You wanna come to the dance with me?"

"Sure."

"It's a plan then."

Erasa then asked Videl, "I suppose you're not gonna bring a date then, right?"

Videl sighed and said, "Probably not. My dad said that he'd only fight me at the World Martial Arts tournament and that's not for another three months."

Erasa patted Videl's back and said, "That's okay, we can all go as friends!" She turned to Sharpner and asked, "that's okay with you right?"

Sharpner's eyes deadened as he stiffly nodded his head as if doing so required great effort. He looked at Gohan expecting sympathy but Gohan, inexperienced in love as he was, didn't understand Sharpner's plight.

He'd secured a relationship with the girl he'd been in love with for the past ten years and at their first dance together, they were still going as friends.

Seeing the pity on their faces only caused Videl to strengthen her resolve and beat her father.

When the lunch bell rang, they made their way to the big tree in the schoolyard and had lunch together. Videl hurriedly scarfed down her lunch and began to shadow box nearby.

"Oh wow, she's really taking this seriously isn't she?"

"Well her goal is to be the strongest in the world so it doesn't surprise me that she's training extra hard."

"Good for her, I think it's really good to have that kind of goal."

After a five minute round of shadow boxing, she came back and asked Lime, "Lime, you're a martial artist right?"

Lime tilted her head and said,"Ehh, sorta. What's up?"

"Will you spar with me after school?"

"Huh?!"

"I need a sparring partner and the rest of the guys at my dad's gym are already too weak for me. I need someone stronger, like you."

Lime pointed a finger at herself and said,"Me? No way, no way, no way, no way, no way."

"But . . . Why?"

"I'm not nearly as strong as you make me out to be. All I did was learn a little bit of martial arts from my Grandpa."

"There's no mistaking the feeling I get from you. I always thought that it was because you were kind of a snake, but now I realize it's because you're strong."

Lime shook her head and said, "I can't compare to you Videl, you're better off looking elsewhere for a sparring partner."

Videl stares straight into Lime's eyes and sighed, "Fine, I suppose forcing you to spar with me is unreasonable."

Erasa added in, "it kinda is, you beat up criminals on a daily basis, how's Line gonna be a fair fight?"

Videl then said, "Well, if Lime won't spar with me, then I suppose I'll just have to get the Great Saiyaman to spar with me."

Gohan's face paled when he heard those words and instinctively turned to Lime for advice; who merely smiled at Gohan.

"What are you all doing after school?" Erasa asked.

"Training and fighting crime if I have to."

"I have football practice today, sorry babe."

"Gohan and I are going to a fabric store."

"A fabric store? Why?," Videl asked.

"Well, Gohan wanted to do some cosplay. Y'know the nerdy kind."

"Awww, how cute. Who are you cosplaying as Gohan?"

"Uhh Super-hoo-man."

"Ehh, I don't think you're buff enough."

Gohan softly chuckled and said,"I guess, but I still think he's really cool."

Sharpner shrugged and continued eating his lunch.

When the final bell rang and students began flooding out of the school building, Gohan and Lime set off for the fabric store they visited on Friday.

They waited outside the school near the field where the football team was practicing. Erasa agreed to wait for Sharpner after practice, so she sat down on the bleachers watching the team run drills. Lime and Gohan sat next to her and asked which one was Sharpner.

Erasa immediately pointed towards one of the helmeted heads rushing around the field.

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"It's easy, Sharpner has this certain way of running."

Gohan and Lime stared at the figure but couldn't figure what certain way of running Erasa was referring to.

After 14 minutes, Lime took Gohan and said bye to Erasa. They went to the subway station and arrived just as the train arrived. Unlike the train they took on Friday, this train was relatively empty and there were plenty of seats.

"Lime?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Why is this train so empty?"

"Oh, it's cause this is the train that no one waits for."

"Wha?"

"It's simple, in Satan City, everyone's rushing somewhere so no one tends to wait for trains, they just take the first one they see, even if it's super full. So if you just wait for the second train, there'll be a lot less people in there. Well, only if it's a certain kind of rush hour. Like school rush hour, for sure, but morning rush hour is unbearable, you either have to be super early or really late."

"Ohh, so it works like that. You really know a lot about this city."

"Well a couple years can do that to you."

"Either way, it's really cool."

"Nah, you're just a dork."

As the two made their way to the fabric shop, Videl was busy in the library looking up reports on the Great Saiyaman, Gold Fighter and the golden haired fighters at the Cell Games. As she began cross referencing them, she made the fairly obvious connection that the Gold Fighter was one of the golden haired fighters at the Cell Games, but which one?

"The reports say the Gold Fighter was wearing the pin for Orange Star high school, which means he must've been 7-11 years old at the time of the Cell Games."

She pulled out some of the rare footage that was found, showing the beginning Cell Games, where the golden haired fighters were facing off against Cell and losing. Her father had long since declared the footage to be a fake and the amazing feats the fighters performed to merely be a combination of camera tricks and light shows. Videl never quite trusted that statement though. Her father undoubtedly strong, but Cell was confirmed to have destroyed the military onslaught the World King unleashed on him. Could her father really defeat something that powerful?

As she thought about the Cell attack, she was suddenly reminded of the King Piccolo attack that occurred before she was born. Apparently the World Government has been overthrown by a monster who called himself King Piccolo and that he was defeated singlehandedly by a boy named Son Goku.

Wait a second, why does that name sound familiar?

Son Goku? Isnt Gohan's full name, Son Gohan?

Is it possible they're part of the same family?

She mulled over the possibility and tried to look up Son Goku. The only information on Son Goku was what he did before and at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. His life after that point was a complete mystery.

"It says here that he proposed to his anonymous competitor at the tournament and defeated MaJunior in the finals. After that he flew off on his cloud, the flying nimbus and was never seen again? . . . Wtf did I just read?! He defeated a demon at the finals and married some random woman he met at the tournament?"

She took a deep sigh and co tinyes her train of thought, "hmmmmmmm. . . . . Well if he got married, then his marriage certificate would be stored in the World Government's database right? I'm sure I can pull a few strings and get his file."

She put all her research materials back where she found them and went off towards the police station. As she walked there, she still couldn't figure out what relation the Great Saiyaman had with the Gold Fighter and the golden haired fighters. They had similar powers, but not really. The Great Saiyaman has super strength, which they all have, but the Great Saiyaman can fly and shoot lasers out of his hands, which the golden haired fighters could do, but the Gold Fighter couldn't.

When she finally got to the police station, the highest ranking officer immediately greeted her. He bowed until it looked like his head would hit the ground and asked in the most polite way possible,"How can this lowly officer help you, Miss. Videl?"

Videl slapped on her serious faces and said in a grave tone, "I'm performing an investigation into a corrupt martial arts association that's been causing trouble around town. I'm gonna need all the information you can get on Son Goku, the previous champion of the World Martial Arts tournament before my father."

"R-right away miss!"

He hopped onto a nearby computer and accessed the world government databases, pulling up everything on Son Goku.

After half an hour, the officer gave Videl a small stack of papers shoved into a manilla folder.

"This is all that we could find on Son Goku, Miss. Videl."

"Excellent work. What is your name?"

"I'm sergeant Mochi."

"I'll be sure to mention your name to the police chief once I solve this case."

"I'd be honored Miss!"

As Videl left the station, she muttered under her breath, "Miss this, Miss that, what a tool."

She returned to her mansion and quickly made her way to her bedroom. She locked the door and opened up the file on Son Goku.

The file contained all the records that the World Government kept on Son Goku's life.

"He married a woman named ChiChi, who is the daughter of the Ox King?! The Ox King? Wow. And he had a kid named, Son Goten? Oh wait, there was another birth certificate. . . . AHA! He had a son named Son Gohan!

 **Huhuhuhu. Videl isn't the villain . . . I swear. . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Satanic Fabrics, how may I help you? Oh wait, you're those two high schoolers that came in on friday right?"

"Yea."

"Oh right, let me see, I wrote it down around here somewhere. . . . Oh! Found it! Let's see, you were asking for some orange and blue spandex right?"

Lime nodded and pointed at Gohan. "How much do you think we'll need to make a costume for him?"

"Him?"

The store clerk scanned Gohan up and down and asked, "are you going to layer the spandex on him?"

Gohan said, "Yea, I kind of want it to look like a gi."

"A gi? Ummm, alright."

He pulled out a measuring tape and measured Gohan's sizes, going from bottom to top.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask who you're cosplaying as?"

"Oh," Lime chirped in, "we're making a superhero short film for our Intro to Film History class."

"Ohh, sickkk, that's awesome dudes! Hope you guys get an A."

"Haha, thanks."

"Alright, I got you guys covered, gimme a sec" he said before going into the backroom.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a little nervous, this was his first time in a fabric store and he had no idea what to do. Luckily Lime had taken charge and was doing most of the talking for him. He sighed internally and thought to himself, "I really am useless aren't I?"

When the clerk returned with the fabric, Lime took it and said, "Alright then. Hey, do you guys have any masks? Like domino masks or something?"

"Totally, totally, it's right over there," and he pointed at a rack with some assorted masks on them.

Gohan walked over and began picking out some masks. There were masks that had lenses in them that obscured his eyes and there were also regular masks that showed his eyes. Lime got on her tiptoes and managed to rest her head on Gohan's shoulder. She turned to look and see Gohan's expression, but he barely acknowledged what she did. She pouted a little and turned back to the masks.

She pointed at the lensed ones and said, "Don't pick those. They don't let people see your eyes. It'll make you seem less human."

Gohan nodded his head and agreed. He finally picked out a full domino mask that also covered his nose. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized, "Oh crap, I forgot about my hair. What am I gonna do about that?"

"Hmmm," Lime put her hand on his head and tried flattening down his hair, but it immediately sprang back up.

Lime got off Gohan's shoulder and asked the clerk, "Excuse me! Do you have any idea how to make sure his hair isn't seen?"

"His hair? Is it just naturally that spiky?"

Gohan nodded and the clerk sighed to himself? "Well, I suppose we have three choices, he could wear a hat, he could use a hood type mask, or he could wear a wig."

Gohan asked, "A hat?"

"Yea, they were more popular with superheroes in the thirties and forties, but I think it could work."

Lime grabbed a fedora off the rack and put it on Gohan's head. She snickered and pulled out her phone, taking a picture.

She cleared her throat and said, "nah, it doesn't fit you." Lime then took the hat and put it back on the rack.

Next they put a wig on Gohan. They tried out a bunch of different colors and styles, but finally decided on a brown wig in messy bangs.

"Yea, it'll make you seem more normal, and make you look more welcoming than that bug headed antennae helmet you wore before. Besides, it think it looks kinda charming on you."

After getting everything together, Lime went up to the counter and asked, "How much for all of this together?"

The clerk scribbled down a couple numbers and said, "Alright dudes, that'll be 7000 zeni."

Just as Gohan was about to reach for his wallet Lime said, "Here."

"Sweet dudes, I hope you guys get an A+ on that project."

He then took a bite out of his sandwich and waved the two off.

"Wh-"

"Shhhhhhh, just take it."

"I can't possibly, I'll pay you back, here," said Gohan. He then pulled out his wallet with a cute little bear on it.

"Let's do it this way. Consider it my Gohan Airlines ticket for the rest of the year."

"Gohan Airlines?

"Yup! Now I have a ticket to take me home each weekend."

"Ehh, you didn't have to go that far. I would've taken you home each weekend regardless of you paying for the fabric."

"No way, that wouldn't sit right with me."

"No, really, I can't let you pay f-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, just accept. That's how I'm passing physics."

"*sigh* There's no changing your mind is there."

"Nope! "

"Alright then. You wanna go out for ramen then? My treat!"

"Ramen?"

"Yea, do you want to?"

Lime seemed to contemplate something in her head for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, why not. Do you know a place?"

"Nope."

Lime promptly facepalmed before saying, "I know a place nearby. My friend works there."

"Oh really? Cool, let's go."

As they walked to the ramen shop, Lime said, "You know, I was really surprised when you sad ramen."

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"It's kind of taboo for a guy to take a girl out for ramen."

"It is?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. . . something about it being unromantic or something."

"O-oh, d-do you want to go somewhere else then?"

Lime leaned in a little closer and said, "Gohan, that's usually a line people use after a nice dinner."

Gohan scratched his head and asked, "Ummm, I don't know what that means."

Lime sighed and said, "Ugh, forget it, we're almost here anyways, let's go."

Lime opened the door to the small japanese ramen bar. The smell of the ramen broth immediately hit her in the face and she smiled as she heard her friend greeting her from behind the bar.

A athletic girl with black hair tied up in a hairnet greeted the two at the door. She wore a small chef's cap on her head and had paused from chopping up some vegetables.

"Welcome! Two peo- eh? Lime?"

"Hey Rami, yea just two people."

"Oh, just take a seat at the bar."

Rami, pulled out a couple menus from underneath the counter and gave it to them.

Rami went back to chopping up vegetables, but constantly glanced over at the two. She paid particular attention to Gohan and everything about him. She couldn't help but wonder who this guy was.

The ramen place itself wasn't anything special, it was actually kinda grimey. The ramen from this joint was very well known though and it was undoubtedly one of the most delicious ramen in the city. Which is the reason why Rami applied for an apprenticeship here.

After a few minutes, Rami walked over to the two and said, "Hey Lime, it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you since last year."

"Right? We don't have any class this year which sucks."

Rami sighed and asked, "and who's this?"

"Ah, I'm Gohan. It's very nice to meet you."

"Are you Lime's boyfriend?"

Gohan's face blushed red and he babbled unintelligibly until Lime stepped in, "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's a little bit too much of an idiot to accomplish that."

Gohan didn't know how to respond to that so he just nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"I see, I see. Well, do you have your orders ready?"

"Yea, I'll have a Miso pork ramen."

"Alright, and for you, Gohan?"

"I'll have a tonkotsu ramen please."

"Okay, the food will be ready soon. Thank you!"

She ripped the note from the pad and placed it on a rail above the counter. She then went back to preparing the ingredients for the next batch of broth.

"She seems nice."

"Is that the impression you got from her?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, she _is_ a nice girl, but at the same time, she's also a bit of a jock. She's on the wrestling team and has pretty much beaten all the guys, except for the captain."

"So how do you know her?"

"We had world history together."

"Ohhh, that's really cool."

"Is it? I know you're a transfer but surely you had world history at your old school right?"

"Huh?"

"Hm? Did I say something weird?"

"O-Oh, I uhh, didn't go to school before this."

" . . . Eh?"

"Yea, I was homeschooled or had tutors teach me things. I never went to school before."

"B-but you had perfect scores on the entrance exams."

Gohan chuckled and said, "I had a lot of time to study."

"So you've never went out like this with friends?"

"Nope."

"And you'd never been in a classroom?"

"Ahaha, no, I haven't."

Lime took another look at Gohan from top to bottom as if he were a completely different person.

"What? Come on, it's not . . . that weird is it?"

"It's pretty weird dood. Wait you were sheltered your entire life? Your family seemed pretty normal though."

"Well, I guess. I haven't exactly had the most normal life though."

" Well, I don't think anyone expected the person who beat cell to have a normal life."

"I guess that's true too. . . Oh! Now that I think of it, I should introduce you to ."

"Mr. Piccolo? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Ehehehe, you might know his father, Daimyo Piccolo."

Limes eyes widened as she immediately remembered reading about the Piccolo attacks.

"Y-you mean you're friends with that demon?"

"Well, he's actually an alien, but I suppose he used to be a demon. He also used to be God."

Lime sat there for a moment and tried to digest what she had just heard.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know him?"

"He raised me for a year, he's almost like a second father to me."

Lime put her hand in Gohan's shoulder and said, "you poor thing."

Gohan looked at her weirdly but noticed that the food had arrived.

"One bowl of Tonkotsu and one bowl of Miso Pork?"

Gohan nodded and the chef placed the two bowls in front of them.

"Looks great, thanks!"

They are the ramen together and looked at Rami, working hard in the kitchen. It was at that point that they both understood why Rami would want to work in such a grimey ass place. Who wouldn't want to learn how to make such good ramen?

After Gohan footed the bill, Gohan and Lime were about to go home when Gohan said, "wait, don't go home yet. Let's go somewhere else."

Lime stared at Gohan's face with a dead expression, unsure of whether or not Gohan really understood what he said.

"How about now? We've had dinner sorta. Can I use that line now?"

Lime sighed and punched Gohan in the stomach.

"Idiot."

 **Shorter chapter but I like it. Please drop a review cause, any advice is really appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi y'all, so I'm working at my summer job and doing applications, which is why chapters haven't come out faster. I'm really sorry, but life comes before fanfic y'know? Now, to answer a few questions.**

 **Are Gohan and Lime getting together? Gohan and Lime are the main pair here, but that doesn't mean Videl's gonna be the villain or anything, I love Videl.(well at least high school Videl, adult Videl is a bit disappointing) Videl's a strong character who knows what she wants and that's super admirable.(albeit, the stalking is kinda creepy)**

 **As for why Gohan is a goober? What do you mean? Gohan is the ultimate goober, *insert any saiyaman line***

 **Anyways, Gohan and Lime are gonna be a couple by the Fall Ball, so look forward to that I guess. Anyone wanna teach me how to make stuff fluffy? I kinda suck at it. Help? Please?**

Chapter 7:

Gohan was almost late to class again but with a burst of super speed, he managed to enter just as the bell rang.

"Mr. Son, I don't particulary care about your grades but do ya know what we'd do to students who are late back down in the good ol' south?"

"Umm, No sir."

"We make em hold water buckets."

"Umm okay?"

"Here," Mr. Scissors tossed a pair of buckets towards Gohan and said, "fill em up with water and hold them out in the hallway. I'll tell you when to come back. Don't worry boy, this is how we got strong down in the south. It'll put some muscle in that skinny frame of ya."

Gohan easily caught the buckets and looked at the teacher oddly but proceeded to do as told.

After ten minutes, Mr. Scissors popped outside. Normally most students wouldn't be able to hold onto 3 gallon buckets for that long and expected to either hear the student drop the buckets or find them cheating when he went outside. However, Gohan was holding onto the buckets effortlessly, which surprised Mr. Scissors.

"Oh! Can I go back inside yet?"

"Grrr, yea sure boy. Dump out the water and give the buckets back to me."

Gohan did as told and a significantly grumpier Mr. Scissors went back to teaching.

With some of the usual orange star hijinx out of the way, the gang made their way outside for lunch.

Lime looked significantly shitier today but when questioned about it, she wouldn't say what happened.

After the day passed, everyone went home or to their club, a relatively boring day. As was the rest of the week. The first exams of the term were coming up and despite how everyone acted, most people at Orange Star High valued their grades intensely. There was always fierce competition between students and everyone was always looking for a way to boost their grades.

Most people spent the weekend studying, but Gohan, already well versed in the subject only needed some cursory reviewing to prepare for the test. After he brought Lime back home, he spent the weekend lazing around, training in the mountains and tutoring Goten.

He didn't get a single message from Lime. Instead, he got a message from Erasa asking if he knew why Lime wasn't picking up her calls at night. Gohan didn't have a clue and told Erasa he had no idea.

A week after they bought the fabric, Lime messaged Gohan and told him to come to the roof early that morning.

When Gohan dropped down to the roof of the school, he was greeted by a dead tired Lime who showed off her handmade costume to Gohan. It was surprisingly well made and after Gohan tried it out, it really fit him.

Gohan jumped up into the air and flew around, doing a few aerial tricks. He did a few punches and kicks in the air and said, "it fits like a glove. Thank you so much!"

Lime smiled and said, "you're welcome."

Gohan gave Lime a big hug and said, "No really, thank you."

Lime sighed and said, "like I said, you're welcome you big goober."

. . . . . . . .

"Umm, Gohan? You can let go now."

"Huh? Oh! Right!"

Gohan clicked his watch and switched back into his school clothes and opened the door to the roof.

"Let's get to class then, we have an exam today."

Lime froze in her tracks, "exam? Shit! I forgot!"

After a brief panic attack, Gohan managed to calm her down a little. "Alright, we have 20 minutes before first period. Time for some super cramming. You ready?"

Lime, sleep deprived and slightly hallucinogenic, said "Yea!"

Gohan sat Lime down against the staircase on the roof and pulled out all of the relevant books.

He turned to Lime and said, "Take a deep breath."

Lime took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I got this."

Gohan smiled and began teaching Lime everything she needed to know. Gohan, explained all the fundamental principles behind the materials and did so in a simple and concise manner. Even though he didn't manage to cover all the material, he covered enough for Lime to get a B if she remembered everything Gohan said. Which, despite Gohan's excellent teaching, wasn't looking too likely.

Lime was staring at the textbook, when the bell rang. Gohan gave Lime a hug and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Lime, looked up at Gohan's smiling face and somehow, she felt like everything would be okay. She felt a warm feeling dig itself deeper into her heart and she internally sighed, "why'd this guy have to such an idiot."

They made their way to the classroom and began their test. Lime furiously began filling in her test. She managed to fill in about half of the test, but began struggling after that. After another ten minutes of trying, she felt everything start to fade away and she found her head resting on the table, asleep.

Gohan had been constantly peeking over at Lime and when he saw her drop, he got really worried. He glanced up at Mr. Scissors, who was at his desk, reading the paper. Gohan began to panic for Lime and tried a few times to inconspicuously wake her up. He tapped her arm, nudged her under the table and kicked her foot a little, but none of it worked.

Gohan was starting to get a little desperate here. He wasn't an idiot, he knew exactly why Lime was so tired. She had been up all week making his costume. The handiwork on that costume was incredibly impressive and when Gohan was wearing it, he felt his heart warm. Each stitch on that costume was done by her and the costume was made just for him.

He took a deep breath and began focusing his ki. Lime's head gently began to lift from the table and her hand began to fill in the bubbles. It took a couple minutes to get the proper motions in place, but eventually Gohan figured it out and aside from Lime's rolled back eyes, no one would be able to see anything wrong. Gohan had Lime slightly hunched over the desk in order to hide the rolled back eyes.

After Gohan finished Lime's test, he gently put her arms on the table and put Lime's head down on the table, face down. He then turned to his test. He had about 8 minutes left, but since he had just finished the test, he had most of the answers still in his head. He quickly filled in the bubbles and finished the test with just a few seconds to spare.

The final bell rang and after that grueling hour and a half test, everyone got up and handed their tests in to Mr. Scissors. Gohan took Lime's test and handed it in for her. After they finished the test, Gohan tried his best to wake Lime up and after shaking her a little, he managed to get her up.

"How was your nap?"

Lime got up, looked down at her desk and immediately panicked. "Wait, what? Where's the test? Aw crap, did I fall asleep during the test?"

Gohan nodded, but then he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I helped you finish your test. You'll be fine."

"What!? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I got you to get up and finish the test."

Lime stared at Gohan with intrigue, "and how did you manage that?"

Gohan turned to the pencil on her desk and lifted it up using his ki. Lime's eyes went wide.

"Wait, so you basically puppeteered me and helped me finish my test like that?"

Gohan nodded. Lime, was unsure how to feel. While it was obviously a kind gesture and done with goodwill, it still kind of felt like an invasion of privacy for him to just move her body around like that.

"So, you can control people?"

"Oh no, people are too strong for ki based telekinesis, they'd break out of it in a heartbeat. You'd need to have a special telekinesis ability, like Chaotzu or Guldo."

". . . who?"

"Uhh, don't worry about it, just know that I can't normally do stuff like that. I was only able to because you were in such deep sleep. I only did it because umm well, I wanted to help you and repay you for the costume and everything and you looked so worried about the test that I couldn't just watch and let you fail."

Lime sighed, even though she felt mildly uncomfortable about the puppeteering, she was knew it came from a good place.

She sneered and whispered into Gohan's ear, "Y'know, if you really wanted to, you could use that ability to do a lot of naughty things."

Gohan's face turned beet red and he began babbling like an idiot. "

Lime poked him on the nose and said, "I'm just kidding, you idiot."

Gohan looked down at his feet, unsure of how to answer.

"Come on, let's go to lunch, Erasa and the rest are waiting for us."

"R-right!"

As the days dragged on, the end of September was beginning to near and Erasa, the queen of gossip, began to talk about all the pairings that popped up for the dance.

"Hey, did you hear? Amarillo asked out Fifa for the dance!"

"Perfect, he's a fucboi and she's a gold digger, it's like a match made in heaven."

"Oh really? How about you Videl? Anyone caught your eye?"

*sigh*, "No, I don't have time for that right now."

"Aww, but there's so many cute guys at this school. No one on the volleyball team? How about the swim team? They've all got abs."

Videl turned and stared at Erasa.

"Okay okay, fine I'll stop teasing you," she turned her head towards Lime and said,"how about you little miss vixen?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh, it's something I came up with just now, I think it works for you. Y'know, cause you're so feisty."

"Uhhhh, sure I guess?"

"So you found yourself a date already? Without telling me?"

"What? No, I meant sure to the vixen thing."

"Oh. Well how about Gohan, you two are already such great friends and he's super cute too."

Lime turned a shade of pink and stubbornly shook her head, "I don't think that idiot knows what liking someone is."

"Big yikes."

"Yea, it's fine though, he's a fun friend to have."

As if just on cue, Gohan walked in and sat down in his seat. His eyes darted up as if he were trying to remember something and then he flashed Lime a flirtatious smirk and held her hand asking, "Did it hurt?"

Lime was taken aback and confused, "what?!"

"When you fell from heaven my little angel?"

 **uwu?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH It's been so long since I last updated this story. Sorry, I've been sweating through the semester and didn't have a lot of time to update the story. Let's see, we last left off with Gohan using the cheesiest pick up line I could think of. Wow, what a great place to stop. Well here goes the chapter.**

"When you fell from heaven my little angel?"

A long silence descended upon the group of friends as each of their brains had ceased function.

Gohan's face turned beet red and he awkwardly scratched his head. This was not how it was supposed to work. He had looked up how to ask a girl out online and this was what it had told him to do, be smooth, use a good pickup line and have confidence.

Lime sat there dumbfounded while Erasa was shivering in excitement in her seat.

"Uhhh, Gohan?," Lime asked.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I uhhhh, saw it online and thought it was cute."

Lime sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You're cute Gohan."

"That's what my mom tells me."

*crash*

Nearly everyone fell out of their chairs.

 **Now you may be wondering how we got to this point, so let's rewind to the day of Gohan and Lime's test.**

Gohan was flying home from school and yet the only thing he could think about was Lime. Her smile, how warm and cozy he felt giving her that hug. It was to the point where he accidentally flew straight into a jet engine.

The jet turbine's propellers shattered when they hit Gohan's body and the jet soon began to point downwards as single turbine couldn't keep the weight of the jet in the air.

"Oh crap crap crap!"

Gohan clicked his watch, turning his into the Great Saiyaman with his brand new costume. He swooped in under the jet and helped it land safely. When the passengers began to file out of the jet, they all began thanking the pilot, god and most of all, their mysterious savior.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Z Fighter, defender of the innocent and bane to all evil."

A roaring applause erupted as the Z Fighter kept off into the sky, waving goodbye to the crowd.

As he got back into the air, he had a concerned look on his face and he made a U turn straight towards Kame House.

Gohan landed on the small island where Krillin, 18 and Master Roshi lived.

He clicked his watch to turn back into Gohan and knocked on the door.

A little girl's voice rang out from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Gohan!"

"Big bwo Gohan?"

"Yup."

Marron opened the door and gave Gohan a big hug.

"Hey, Marron, good to see you too. Is your dad home?"

"Daddy's not home right now. He's on the big island with mommy right now."

"Oh I see, and what are you doing here?"

"Master Roshi's teaching me how to read."

"Really? What are you reading right now?"

"Shrek!"

"Ooooh, that's cool."

Gohan had never heard of Shrek before in his life.

"Is that you Gohan?" An old but strong voice emerged from the house.

"Hi Master Roshi! It's very good to see you're doing well."

"Hehe, I may be an old kook, but I'm still young on the inside."

"Gohan is that true?"

"Yea, I think so . . . Anyways, I have to go see your dad alright? Be a good girl and learn as much as you can okay?"

"Okay!"

"See ya later alligator."

And with that Gohan took off to see Krillin. Gohan was familiar with the big island, but he didn't know what Krillin was doing there. Then again, he hadn't seen Krillin in almost a year.

He landed on the big island where Goku and Krillin did their Turtle style training all those years ago.

He quickly located the biggest source of ki on the island and landed next to Krillin.

"Hey Krillin, long time no see."

"Gohan?! Hey what's up man? It's been too long. Holy moly, did you get even taller?"

"Yea, I'm about 5' 11" now. I'm glad to see you're doing well. What're you doing here?"

"I'm running the new Turtle Style School."

"New Turtle Style School?"

"Yep. I'm a master of the kame style too, y'know."

He pointed at the huge lake and said, "my students are currently swimming laps in there."

Gohan looked towards the lake and saw 15 pairs of arms swimming in the lake.

"Oh! That's cool! How long has the school been running?"

"Only a few months. None of my students are nearly as strong as your dad or I were when I was doing the training, which is why we've had to tone down their training."

Gohan sighed a breath of relief as he realized that Krillin understood that the old kame style training would kill any normal person.

A loud voice said, "Come on! Faster! If you all don't go faster, I'll bring the shark back here!"

Krillin sheepishly grinned as he pointed to 18, standing under a tree yelling at the students like a drill sergeant.

"Hi 18!"

18 turned and saw Gohan standing there. She waved and flew over next to them.

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise."

"It's good to see you too 18."

"Oh yea, what's up Gohan? Something happen?"

"Uhh, nothing serious, I just needed some life advice."

"Life advice? Sure! What is it?"

"I uhh, how do I know if I like someone?"

18 and Krillin looked at each other and then back at Gohan. Krillin wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulder and asked him in a sly tone, "So? Who's the special lady?"

"A girl named Lime."

"Lime? You got a picture of her?"

Gohan took out his phone and pulled up a picture of him and the gang hanging out at lunch. He zoomed in on Lime.

"Ohh, she's pretty."

18 gave Krillin a weird look and then said, "So this is the girl you think you like?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, why do you think you like her?"

"I'm . . . not sure, but everytime I'm around her, my heart feels weird and fuzzy and I get all nervous around her."

18 smiled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "that sounds like infatuation, which is different from love."

Krillin slapped Gohan's back and said, "Ahh, don't worry about it Gohan. Just do what feels right. As long as you follow your heart, you'll be just fine. You're a good kid. If you just look within yourself, you'll know exactly what to do."

Gohan had a blank stare as he looked at the two of them.

When his eyes finally gained focus, he slowly nodded his head and said, "I think I get it."

Krillin smiled and said, "Remember Gohan, there's no medicine for regret, if you like this girl, take the chance. Trust me, even if it doesn't work out, you'll be all the better for it."

Gohan chuckled and asked, "Is that coming from experience?"

Krillin wrapped his arm around 18's waist and gleefully exclaimed, "You know it!"

18's face reddened as she muttered under her breath, "you goon"

Gohan smiled and said, "Alright, thanks you two, I'm gonna go home now, or else Mom will yell at me for coming home late."

"Tell your mom that the ham she made at Bulma's last Christmas party was excellent. See if she'll share her recipe with me."

"Sure, no problem."

After Gohan took off for the skies, Krillin laughed and said to 18, "I guess Gohan's growing up."

"Yea, luckily Marron's still got a few years until she starts liking boys"

They both nervously laughed as they imagined Marron bringing home a boy.

 **Well, now that we've covered that, let's jump back to the aftermath of Gohan's . . . confession thing?**

The entire gang spent the day acting as if Gohan's pick up line hadn't happened and continued on with their lives. Sharpner and Erasa went out after school to see a movie while Videl went home to train. Lime, had to go to work and went to prepare for dinner service at the Xi You Ji. Gohan on the other hand, was left with nothing to do after school.

As he stepped out the front doors, he sighed and ran his hand through his messy spiky hair.

He muttered under his breath, "Well, that didn't go as planned."

As he turned at the corner, he noticed that Orange Star High's baseball team had a home game. Seeing as how he nothing to do, he decided to sit in on the game and watch. There weren't many people, only a few students and some of the baseball players' parents. The game had just started and Orange Star High was pitching first.

The pitcher wound up and let rip a fastball that tore threw the air and netted them a strike. The game continued on for a couple more hours and Gohan sat there, enjoying the lazy afternoon. As the game was reaching the 9th inning, he was reminded of Yamcha, the greatest baseball player the world had ever seen.

He chuckled as he remembered his mom scowling about how Yamcha was such a player and how unfaithful he was to Bulma. Luckily, Yamcha managed to clean up his act and married his longtime girlfriend a couple years ago. With all the money he made from playing in the major leagues, he managed to retire early and now lives in a nice house in the suburbs near South City. He visits the Tenkaichi Budokai every time it happens and in fact, he is actually the main reason why the tournament managed to start back up. After Goku won the 23rd tournament, there was a long hiatus, but thanks to Yamcha and a coalition of fellow martial artists, he gathered the money to restart the tournament and even added a junior division to it.

After Orange Star High won the game, Gohan picked up his bag, straightened his pants out and began to walk out from the game. He found a small and lonely corner and took off towards South City in his Great Saiyaman costume.

As he coasted along on the brisk mountain winds, he took the moment to appreciate the sunset on the ocean and the warm glow it gave the islands that dotted the endless shimmering seas.

"Lime would've loved to see something like this. She really digs this kind of stuff."

Gohan stopped in mid air and pulled out his phone. The camera on his phone wasn't as nice as Lime's camera, but it still took pretty decent photos. He snapped a picture of the sunset and sent it to Lime.

As he landed in Yamcha's front yard, he reverted back to his normal clothes and knocked on the door. Yamcha's wife, Dimsam, opened the door. She had long straight black hair cut into bangs and soft features with amber colored eyes.

Yamcha met Dimsam during the three years between Mecha Frieza's arrival on Earth and the first Android attacks. She was a waitress at the family diner near his place in West City and since he became a regular, they began to get to know each other better. Yamcha, being the smooth playboy that he was, soon took her out on a date. Unlike Bulma though, Dimsam and Yamcha's personalities meshed much better and before he knew it, Yamcha had fallen head over heels for her.

". . . Oh, Gohan, was it? Hi! Welcome in, what brings you here?"

"Gohan?!"

Yamcha sprung up from his seat on the couch and motioned Gohan to come in.

"Hi Yamcha, Hi Dimsam."

"Hey Gohan, what's up? Don't you have school today? Last I heard, Chichi mentioned something about you starting school in Satan city right?"

"Oh yea, I started school a few weeks ago."

"You're probably top of your class right? All that studying Chichi made you go through must've really paid off huh?"

Gohan softly chuckled and nodded. Yamcha patted the seat beside him and said, "Well, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Oh, I uhh, saw a baseball game and I got reminded of you, and since I hadn't seen you a while, I thought I might pay a visit."

"I see, I appreciate the sentiment, but I can tell you're lying."

"Urk, uh what?"

"Gohan. It's all over your face."

Gohan's cheeks turned a bit red as he chuckled and finally admitted, "Alright, I came to ask you for some love advice."

Yamcha's brain halted for a second before jogging back up again.

"Love advice?" Dimsam asked.

"Umm, yea, there's this one girl at school that I think I've fallen for, and I wanted to know how to ask her out."

"Really now? Who is she?"

"Umm, her name is Lime. She's the granddaughter of Mr. Lao."

"Mr. Lao? The old master of the Chin Star school?"

"That's the one."

"I had no idea he had a granddaughter, what does she look like?"

Gohan pulled out his phone and showed him the group picture they took. He pointed at the one with auburn hair and said, "That's her."

"Hmm, I see, she's pretty cute!"

"Yea, she's gorgeous. Sometimes when the light is just right, her eyes sparkle like emeralds and her smile could light up a room."

"Yeesh, you certainly sound like you're in love."

Gohan caught himself and nervously laughed to himself, "I uh, well umm."

"Ahh, it's fine, I get it."

"You do?"

"Of course, every guy goes through this kind of stuff."

"I see."

"Listen, easiest way to ask her out, is to just ask if she wants to go see a movie with you, or ask her to the zoo or something. Don't schools usually have like, dances or something? Ask her to one of those. Something simple."

"Yea, don't do what Yamcha did and ask her to fancy dinner and try to show off your money."

Yamcha nearly choked when he heard that. "Ah! ah! ah! ah! Honey! You didn't have to tell him that!"

Dimsam giggled and said, "Aww, but you were so adorable."

Yamcha sighed and said, "anyways, back to the point, don't sweat the little things. Trust me. That's my biggest piece of advice."

"I see. Thank you."

"Aww, don't worry about it, good luck alright?"

"Thanks, I'll let you know if it works out."

"Alright, I'm expecting good news, afterall who would say no to such a smart handsome boy like you?"

Gohan awkwardly chuckled and waved Yamcha and Dimsam goodbye.

As he took off for home, the moon softly glowed in the starry night sky and reminded him of that night in Chazke village. He looked at his watch and saw that Lime would be getting off her shift right about now. He increased his power level and bolted it towards Satan City, making it there in record time. He floated above the city trying to find where Xi You Ji was. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and instead trying to feel out Lime's ki. Within a minute, he found her location and made his way over there.

He landed right in front of Xi You Ji and caught his breath. He waited patiently for Lime to leave.

As she was putting up chairs for the night, Lime couldn't help but think about the thing Gohan had said this morning. Was he being a goofball? No, he wouldn't do something like that, but then what did he mean? Did he like her? Then who in their right mind would use a pick up line like that?

After putting up the last chair, she yelled out to her manager, "I'm going home for the night."

"Alright, thank you for your work, get home safe," replied her manager.

She opened the doors and took a big breath. Her feet hurt and she was exhausted. She made a quick to-do list in her head of what she needed to do before she could go to sleep and told herself to be strong. She turned right, only to be greeted with Gohan, standing there outside awkwardly.

"Gohan?"

"Uh, hey Lime."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh, . . good question. . . no wait," Gohan took a deep breath and said, "Lime, I really like you and I think you're super cool, do you -er, want to go see a movie with me?"

Lime stood there a bit shocked but then put on a devilish smirk and asked, "Are you asking me on a date Gohan? Or is this just between friends?"

"I-I'm asking you on a date."

"Oh my, and what if I say no?"

"Umm, I go home sad."

Lime laughed and said, "Sure Gohan, when do you want to go?"

"When are you free this week?"

"I don't have work on friday, do you want to go then?"

"Alright! Sounds good to me!"

Lime laughed and said, "Well, if that's what you wanted to ask me, then I think I'll go home now."

Gohan interjected, "Wait, umm, let me walk you home. Well er, I mean, I could fly you home if you wanted."

"Really? My feet hurt so I'd appreciate that, thanks."

With that, Gohan picked up Lime in his arms and took off for Lime's apartment. Lime wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and just went along for the the entire time, he had a wide toothy grin plastered on his face, like a little kid who had just gotten his christmas presents.

"Oh, by the way, I got your picture, did you take that with your phone?"

"Yea, I did."

"Ah, no wonder the photo quality was lacking. You should take me back there with my camera, I could take a much better photo with it."

"Sure, I'd be glad to. Oh, that reminds me, what do you do with all your photos?"

"Hmm? Oh, I post them on my blog."

"You have a blog?"

"Huh? Uhh, . . . y-yea, I do."

"Really!? What's it about?"

"It's about uhh, me. Like, going from living in the Mountains to living in the big city."

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Wait, you really think so?"

"Yea! It's perfect for someone like me."

Lime laughed and said, "Yea, maybe it is."

They landed in front of Lime's apartment and Gohan gently put Lime down.

Lime thanked Gohan for the ride and waved him good night as she walked into her apartment building. After walking through the door, she had a wide grin on her face and as she climbed the stairs, she scrambled for her phone to text Erasa.

 **A/N: So, that ends chapter 8, I will definitely finish this series, but as you can see, I can sometimes disappear for a while. I'm really sorry about that, but I'm really thankful that so many of you like the series and have read this far. Please leave a review if you liked the story it really helps me improve(Well, I hope I'm improving).**


End file.
